Mizerable
by SSGA
Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, why would I need to?

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M just to be safe. If AUs scare you, then be warned!

Author note: Since I couldn't bring myself to ruin "Genesis", I decided to give this idea a try before going back to "Genesis". It's been quite a while since it popped up in my head. It's an AU, and I mean totally an AU since I don't even accept its timeline. I already said that and I'm saying it again. I won't accept what's illogical thus I won't accept what happened in AC. So, we're not talking about what happened in AC here, we just pretend as though it didn't exist, okay? If any of you have problems with that, you can press the back button. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy!

Another Author note: It's about the title. I wasn't sure about what to name the story, but I couldn't publish it without a name either. I really want to know your ideas about the title. If you have a better one in mind, I'd be glad to know.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Breathing. Breathing. Deep and slow.

He listened, darkness surrounding all around him. He listened, for it was the only sign that showed they were alive.

Five series of breathing. And his own.

Darkness surrounded him, the coolness of the room lulling him to sleep.

No. He had to stay awake.

Wearily opening his eyes, he raised his head slightly from where it rested on his knees, staring at the plain wall in front of him.

Five series of breathing. And his own.

He let his head drop, closing his eyes once more.

What would he do? Why did he do it in the first place anyway?

He felt tired. He was tired, but he couldn't allow himself to be. Letting his right arm crawl down to the ground, he pushed against it, standing up.

It was the routine.

One by one, he checked their pulses, making sure they were alive. Making sure that this was reality, not some trick played on him by his _beloved_ goddess. Making sure that they would not vanish into thin air the moment his fingers settled around their wrists.

He stood up again, all that grace that once accompanied his every movement gone. He went to the bathroom, turning on the water without looking at the small mirror, he splashed the frigid water to his face several times. Raising his head, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, his right hand rising to touch it only to hang there in the air, reluctantly. He watched. Dark bags were under his eyes, the pale face was almost transparent, deathly pale.

It was the routine. It was the third day since he took them all in.

Shrugging it off, he turned off the water as he left for the room. A few steps before could reach the door, and heard one of them moaning, mumbling incoherent words, and he rushed inside, sitting by his side.

"Shh, it's okay." He brushed those smooth cheeks with the back of his palm as his other hand gently stroke silky hair that pooled around the youth. "It's okay."

Peace returned to the boy's features and Genesis withdrew his hands, going back to his initial place by the wall.

When would it all end?

He feared. Genesis feared, not for his own safety but for them. He could protect himself but he couldn't say the same if a group was supposed to round on him. He knew that eventually, they would come, his presence, his consciousness, his very soul so powerful, so fierce that it couldn't remain unnoticed.

His eyes turned to the silver haired who lay in the middle of the other four bodies. Kadaj. The boy was already in a coma when he found them, his body marred with deep gashes and dark bruises here and there, drained of all energy. He had immediately casted a cure but now all he could do was hope for the boy to survive it.

Hugging his knees, he rested his forehead on them, closing his eyes. The coolness of the room soothed him, together with the fear, numbing both his body and mind.

Five series of breathing. And his own.

The darkness swallowed him whole. He was about to break.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

For how long he was asleep, he didn't know. He didn't want to open his eyes weren't it for the faint rustle of clothes. His eyes flew open, his head jerking up, looking for the source. He almost sighed with relief as he saw one of the boys tossing and turning on the makeshift bed they all shared.

Stifling a yawn, he stretched his muscles that were aching from being abused. Standing up, he went to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to find something to eat and feed the youths. The slight thought of the apartment becoming a kindergarten and him babysitting, brought a smile to his lips, but fleetingly. The expression turning into a grimace, so acrid that made him want to vomit.

Finding that he couldn't eat anything and also finding nothing suitable for them, he decided to buy something.

The moment he set his foot out of the kitchen, he came face to face with one of the remnants. It felt like he was being shot, time stretching into slow motion as azure locked with emerald, and he was paralyzed. Moonlit silver hair, sharp jaw, alabaster skin, emerald seas he wanted to drown into, hide in their depth and never return, just like the one they belonged to.

_Se…_

He could see, feel as he, piece by piece, broke in front of the silver haired. Genesis shattered, fragments exploding everywhere that it would take forever to pick them up and glue them back. _Why did you do this to me?_

And the boy could see nothing. His expression remained indifferent as he guided the youth back to the room, mumbling reassuring nonsense while he tucked him back in.

He wanted out, right now.

Hastily tucking his brilliant hair under a beanie and unfastening his harness belt, Genesis darted out of the apartment. His pace was brisk, he could feel several people looking at him as though he was mad but paid no heed. He needed fresh air, the atmosphere of the room threatening to stifle him if he were to stay there another minute.

Once his heart was hammering in his chest was when he slowed down, looking around to find the first grocery store, buy what he needed and return.

When he returned, turning the keys and opening the door, he was faced with a gun; which moved away the moment its wielder recognized him.

It was a good thing that Yazoo was the one to awake first. He was half conscious when he found the trio, accepting his help and trusting him despite knowing him slightly. The boy had helped him carry his two other unconscious brothers, and even helped taking care of them for the first few hours before fatigue overwhelmed him.

"Feeling better?" For the first time in three days he spoke, his own voice surprising himself.

Yazoo sat down, leaning to the wall at entrance of the kitchen. "Yeah…"

Putting them on the cupboard, he ran a hand through brilliant auburn tresses, closing his eyes. After a few seconds of standing there, he dropped his hand and began preparing the soup.

"Why did you do this?"

He looked at the silent silver haired from the corner of his eyes, a flash of emotions ghosting over azure. "Why wouldn't I?"

Silence settled around them and Genesis kept his mind blank, already sensing the overwhelming thoughts.

Hesitatingly, two hands settled around his chest, hugging him from behind…

_The room was very cold. _

_Azure eyes closed slowly, his fingers slowly rose to those hands that clasped over his chest, lingering. _

_His breath hitched in his throat and he let his head loll backwards._

Azure eyes went wide, he batted those hands away, turning sharply towards the youth. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yazoo retreated slowly. "I…I'm sorry."

He just looked away, busying himself with what he was doing only moments ago before he could snap at the silver haired. How didn't he notice him approaching?

Why did the boy do that in the first place? Was he so obvious, so mizerable?

They spent the rest of it in silence, in the silence which was driving him mad. Pouring the steaming soup into a bowl, he headed toward the room when Yazoo stood up, trying to help him.

"Don't."

Soon there were steps and the door flung open, a broad sword held pointing. He knew its wielder without even looking up. But he did hold his head high, a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes met the blonde's.

Shifting the bowl in one of his hands, he was about to summon Rapier when he heard the click, way before that deep voice spoke.

"Don't even think about it."

The bowl slowly slipped from his grasp, crashing to pieces as it met the ground.

_Mizerable._

He looked at the silver haired boy who stood there, his emerald eyes riveted on him, waiting, urging him to do something.

_No._

He could sense the latter's bewilderment as denial rang silently in the room. Genesis didn't even shake his head.

His eyes followed the golden barrel to the hand that firmly held the gun pressed to youth's temple. Vincent was looking at him, ruby eyes shining with rage.

Materializing Rapier in his hands, the tip of that broad sword inched nearer to his neck. Subconsciously running his thumb across the hilt of his blade, he tossed it at the elder's feet.

"Here, now let him go."

"You are coming with us."

The blonde spoke as he circled him, trying to fasten his hands from behind. Yet he jerked his hands away, azure eyes narrowing in obvious warning.

"Don't touch me."

He expected the blond to put up a fight but it seemed it was Vincent who handled him. Instead, the spike head turned toward the room.

Genesis leaped in front of him, blocking the way. "Take another step and I'll make you regret it."

"And how do you do that?"

The moment the blond finished his retort, the redhead's fist hit him. He watched as the boy wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his palm, waiting for the blonde to react when Vincent interfered.

"Genesis, stop it! You are coming with us."

"And why exactly would I do that?"

Defeat. It was defeat. His defeat. He knew it. Only he was too proud to accept it, too arrogant.

Was there even a reason for being arrogant anymore?

How could he be proud after all that happened?

He wouldn't let them see it.

He couldn't let them see.

Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M just to be safe. AU and masturbation. If any of these scares you, you can leave.

Author note: A few things about this chapter. Vincent and Genesis know each other. It's AU, remember? They know each other since the first chapter of my other story "Crimson Enigma", the second chapter doesn't count. And the other one is that Weiss and Nero are Genesis' brothers, varying between real brothers and only genetically related.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The relocation passed in a complete blur, the only thing that held his eyes riveted on were the unconscious group of youths and Yazoo.

They had everything prepared, a vehicle to transport them unnoticed to the Seventh heaven bar where their whole group probably awaited them.

A smile ghosted over his lips. He held his head low, not looking at the furious ruby orbs that were glaring at him. He couldn't waste both his time and energy arguing with the crimson caped man.

No one spoke and the ride was spent in complete silence, until the truck jerked into a stop. The backdoor opened, lazy sunrays filling the room.

Genesis looked up, azure eyes adjusting almost immediately with the surrounding. The blonde and Vincent were already out, the elder carrying the sleeping quartet outside while the spike head stood there, guarding him and Yazoo.

"Let's go."

He whispered as he stood up, beckoning the boy to follow after him.

Opening the door of the bar, he saw all their crew inside, and a smirk curved his lips. Upon seeing Rufus, the spoiled brat of the president and his Turks, his smirk widened.

Paying them no heed, Genesis followed Vincent to the room where he had carried the boys, leaning to the door frame. Just as the elder was about to pass, he held out his hand, blocking his way.

"Harm one of them and I will kill you."

Azure was locked with ruby as he spoke, making Vincent understand how serious his words were. Dropping his hand, he let the other pass. Yazoo joined him by the door.

"What's going to happen? Why is the president here?"

He smiled, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, I can handle them alone. You should stay by their side, okay?"

Looking at those emerald eyes, he reassure himself that the boy would stay there and defend his brothers if something were to happen.

He only hoped that the youth hadn't noticed what swirled in those blue depths. Deep inside, a strange fear clawing at his very being.

Genesis was afraid.

Leaving the boy there, he approached unofficial curt, each step echoing loudly in his mind. He held his head high as he came to stop in the middle of the room, facing those who were going to judge him. The smirk returned to its place

_None of you have the right to judge me.  
_

"Genesis Rhapsodos, former SOLDIER first class, later a fugitive and then missing." Rufus shut the file, looking at him. "Where have you been all these years? And why come back now?"

"Why should I explain myself?"

When he finished, he noticed from the corner of his eyes as Vincent looked away.

"Why did you save Sephiroth's remnants?" Cloud interrupted, his sword held ready in his hand.

He tilted his head, regarding the blond with a look of pure disdain.

"Genesis, we aren't here to play your games. Who are those other two?" Rufus asked, his tone solemn.

"Oh, you don't know them? I wouldn't believe that."

There was a hushed commotion in the corner of the room.

"Let me beat the answers out of his pretty mouth!" The bulky man with his mechanical arm issued the threat.

"I can handle you with bare hands hulk." He retorted without even looking at him.

"We know they are related to Shin-Ra, we want to know who they are and where you found them."

"I found them accidentally while they were being experimented on because of your old man's orders." His eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued, "They are my brothers."

Tangible silence settled around them.

"Your shameless father didn't stop after ruining my," _our_, "life and ruined theirs too. And after all that has happened to me, happened to us, you drag me here and dare judge me?"

Again it was silence. He knew they didn't have answers.

"What about the remnants?" The blond interjected again.

"Can't you just shut that mouth of yours? I saved them because I wanted to. Satisfied?"

"You have to stay here until we settle everything and-…"

"What do you want from me?"

Rufus stood up, "Nothing, just stay here and I'd have a group of Turks guarding the place for your own safety. We'd later inform you about the situation."

Genesis followed them with his eyes as they headed to the door, anger burning in sky blue.

"If you think I'll follow your orders, you're a fool. I won't stay here for even a day."

With that he turned around, leaving the room as confidently as he entered. Yazoo was sitting next to his brothers and looked up when he entered.

Genesis slammed the door shut, leaning to it. It felt like the weight of all the world was on his shoulders. His fingers subconsciously clutched at the door as though it was the only anchor that connected him with real life. Their lives depended on him, Sephiroth's remnants and his own brothers. He had already lost too much, he knew he wouldn't survive losing another.

He pushed his head to the door, his breath hitching in his throat as he inhaled, staring at the ceiling, lips moving silently.

A single tear rolled down his face and he closed his eyes, breathing shakily.

He could hear the loud argument outside the door. He knew that none of them were welcome here and he didn't plan on staying here either. Rufus was a fool if he thought he would obey him and stay at his prison in disguise. Genesis would make him agree on _his_ terms.

"What happened?"

"We have to stay here but not for long. We wait until they get better and then we'd go somewhere safe."

"They didn't harm you, did they?"

Genesis smiled and shook his head. "We have a hard way ahead of us." He whispered.

He sat next to the door, leaning to the wall. For a while, he could enjoy the temporary peace, however he knew it wouldn't last long.

Cloud would never let his _nemesis'_ lookalikes live, let alone live with him. On the other hand, he knew that Rufus was just afraid. He had the right to be. He feared he would rebel against him and take away his empire from his grasp. That was why he left his Turks here. That was why he dragged them here in the first place.

And Vincent…

He closed his eyes, sighing. There were so many things on his mind and thinking about it drained his energy.

What was happening around him was a nightmare, one he couldn't get away from. Shaking his head at his own futile attempt, he opened his eyes. His brothers were asleep, along with the silver haired duo, completely oblivious to what was happening around them, carefree.

And there was Yazoo, sitting right in front of him, hugging his knees, the silver waterfall curtaining his face, emerald eyes staring into his soul.

There was that unmistakable flicker, making him freeze.

Genesis ran.

Yazoo called after him and so did the others, but he darted outside in a black blur.

He ran as fast as he could, back to their previous apartment, slamming the door shut behind him and gathering as many things as he could behind the door.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he retreated from the cluster, face deathly pale. Heading to the room that, only hours ago, was crowded with the youths, he closed the door.

The dam that held his thoughts at bay finally cracked and then, there was no stop for the furious flow. There was a stinging in his eyes and he blinked angrily. He blinked but it didn't help.

"Fuck you!" He hissed, harshly wiping the unwelcome dampness that burnt his cold skin.

Pushing away from the door, he stumbled to the middle of the empty room, mumbling under his breath. "Fuck you…"

He doubled over, trembling hands hiding his face, yet the violent shudder that shook his whole frame betrayed him.

"I don't need you, bastard!" He yelled, straightening, glaring at the ceiling while his hands worked with his belt.

Sneaking his hands under the waistband and gripping his heated flesh, he closed his eyes, a shaky breath escaping his lips. Deft fingers curled tightly and he began pumping up and down, fresh tears rolling down as he squeezed his eyes tighter.

It hurt. It hurt badly as he did, as he bit down, hard, on his lower lip to stifle a moan, hurt flashing in the, now open, azure eyes.

Had he gone mad?

There was a metallic taste on his tongue.

Why couldn't he stop?

His vision became clouded as he pumped harder, faster, the border of pain and pleasure soon dissipating, the pressure becoming more unbearable with every thrust.

His mind screamed at him to stop.

The door slammed to the wall, and Genesis stopped, straightening to his full height as he turned in the direction of the intruder.

Unruly auburn locks stuck damply to his forehead, a glistening sheen of sweat covering his exposed skin, pale face solemnly deadpan.

Vincent studied the redhead, his eyes darkening as he saw those slender fingers clutching his shaft.

What was he doing?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M just to be safe.

Author note: It's kinda strange for even me but, this chapter definitely is short. I apologize.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

"What are you doing Genesis?" Ruby eyes were narrowed.

Wiping the confusion away from his face, a bitter smirk curved his lips. "What are _you _doing here?"

The crimson caped man walked in the room, closer. Genesis held his gaze with his own, studying. Bitterness. "You ran away to come here? To do _this_?"

"I don't think it's your business."

"You had to stay th-…"

"I'm not your prisoner as much as Rufus' words may have sounded that way."

A clawed hand clasped his forearm. Alarm flooded his mind.

"You are coming bac-…"

Genesis yanked, hard, trying to free his hand. "You can't make me."

"Stop acting like a child, Genesis. It's best for all of you."

He yanked his hand free, stung. "Ha. Living beside my enemies is for my best? And how is that possible?"

"I'm no-…"

His eyes glinted dangerously. "You are."

Summoning Rapier out of thin air, his blade met the barrels of Cerberus with a clang.

"You're violating our agreement."

"Humph, I didn't agree on anything."

With Vincent on defensive, he swirled around, swinging his sword in the air. The elder jumped backwards.

"You care for them, don't you?"

His blade almost slipped from his grasp before he caught it again. It was like a blow to his head, paralyzing him momentarily.

"Are you_ threatening_ me?"

"Genesis…"

His mask…

"Go away…"

His mask was shattering.

"Genesis…"

"Go the hell away!"

With that the raven haired man left him alone, closing the door behind him.

Rapier fell to the floor with a clang, and he followed it, dropping to his knees, his hands breaking his fall. His breath was hitching in his throat.

"_Go away…_"

His shoulders shook gently.

"_Why...?_"

His hands curled into fists until his knuckles were white.

_It's not enough…_

"_I…"_

Genesis broke down.

A drop splattered on the cold floor. Auburn tresses shrouded his face.

"…_I can't…"_

It was like all his life was poured into the inaudible whisper that passed his lips. A tremor shook his whole frame, his hands wobbled under his weight, and the next moment, he was lying on the cold ground.

Azure eyes were staring at the wall, unseeing.

A lonely tear trailed down his face.

_I can't…_

His eyes were closed.

_They need you, Genesis._

_They need you…_

_Wake up…_

"_Genesis…"_

_Wake up!_

"Genesis!"

"…_You, who I loved too much, are on the other side of the wall,_

_Gently smiling…" Gackt_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M just to be safe.

Author note: Another thing to mention. Banora exists. I know that in crisis core it was still in ruins but just as Shin-Ra repaired Nibleheim, why wouldn't they do the same for Banora?

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

There were voices.

How did he end up here?

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"He will, soon." He could hear the smirk in that voice. A smile threatened to curve his lips.

Even with his eyes closed, he could see their happy faces despite the fact that they were prisoners.

He slowly opened his eyes, light flooding his vision as he did, momentarily blinding him.

"He's awake!"

This time, he didn't deny them the small reward; he smiled.

As he pushed himself to a sitting position, a gentle hand settled on his bare forearm.

"Are you okay?"

Turning his head in the direction of his deep voice, his eyes locked with the emerald pools. Yazoo was worried about him.

_His hand rose slowly to cup that angular jaw, azure eyes closing slowly as their faces inched closer, closer, closer… _

There was another hand on his shoulder, and before turning around, he smiled at the boy, assuring him.

"It's good to have you back, _brother_."

Weiss.

The boy drew him into a hug, making him shudder at the proximity.

The door of their room creaked open, revealing the blonde in the doorframe. Genesis looked at him, still in Weiss' arms that now threatened to suffocate him, seeing him glaring at them.

"Tifa has prepared breakfast. You _can _come _if_ you _want_."

A smirk crept to his lips as the boy forced those words out of his mouth. He nodded as he pried Weiss' hands open. Following the spike head with his eyes until he was out of sight, he stood up.

Loz who was silence looked up at him. "Are we leaving them here? Alone?"

"Don't worry, Nero will protect him." Weiss smirked as he exited the room.

The look on Loz's face clearly showed that they wouldn't get along so well in the near future. Glancing back at Kadaj and Nero who lay unconscious on the mattress, he was the last to leave the room.

The group were sitting around the counter, busy eating their breakfast until they entered. The usual smirk found its way on his lips. Loz and Weiss were already sitting when he took a plate of omelets and two bowls of soup from the table. When his gaze looked with Vincent's ruby, his smirk widened as he turned around, leaving.

Arriving at the room, he sat down beside the duo. Yazoo, too, entered the room with a plate in his hand, sitting down next to him.

"You didn't have to-…"

"I wanted to."

Placing Kadaj's head on his lap, he took a bowl. He was halfway through feeding the comatose boy when he heard the commotion outside. He looked at Yazoo before laying Kadaj back, and ran outside.

Weiss held Strife by his collar, a fist held ready to punch him, and the group was surrounding him. Loz stood back to back with his brother, ready to defend him.

"Weiss stop it."

He came to stand in front of his brother, looking him in the eyes. He raised his hand to his wrist, trying to pry his fingers open, not breaking eye contact.

His brother let go with a 'huff', going back to the room, Loz following the suit.

Genesis smirked when his gaze fell on the bulky man of their group. Shaking his head, he turned to leave.

"I'll contact Rufus if you continue these acts."

He didn't turn around, already knowing that it was the foolish blonde who was speaking. Hadn't he understood by now that he wasn't afraid of their empty threats?

"Vincent, tell him that I don't talk with naïve underages like him."

There were steps behind him, and he turned around swiftly, ducking down from the punch and kicking the boy in his abdomen, sending him flying back to hall.

He stood there, lifting his chin as he waited for another one of them to make a move. It was the brunette girl who ran toward him in a flurry of kicks and punches. He deflected them all, gripping her wrist tightly before throwing her aside.

There was a red blur in the corner of his eyes, and before he could turn around Vincent was in front of him, holding Cerberus to his temple.

"Stop it." The raven haired man hissed, pushing the cold barrel against his skin.

"I want to see Rufus." He whispered.

"Why?"

Genesis pushed the gun away. "I want to solve our problem. Will you take me to him now?" He said, emphasizing the first sentence for everyone to hear.

He stared back at the ruby eyes that were trying to read him, a smirk slowly stretching his lips.

"Fine." It was the blonde. "I'll take him to Rufus."

The redhead glanced at the elder as he went past him, following the spike head out of the bar.

He sat behind the boy, trying to keep his distance with him as far as possible.

"Happy getting rid of us, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk just as the engine whirred to life.

"Hm." The boy's answer was muffled when the bike accelerated toward their destination.

Wind ruffled his hair, the surroundings speeding up in a blur. He closed his eyes, enjoying the momentary peace. Soon, it will be all over. The decision's been made. He knew that Rufus would be more than happy to comply with his conditions.

They would finally find the peace they really deserved.

_Them_, not him.

To him, it was just the beginning; the peace before the tempest.

For now, he could enjoy the small amount of peace he could find.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise. I thought we'd never get to see you again."

Rufus sat on his swivel chair, exhibiting the same unique fashion of his. He definitely had grown up from what he remembered.

"Can you skip the pleasantries? I came here to make a deal."

Clasping his hands, his features turned serious. "I'm listening."

"I'm taking them to Banora."

"I'm afraid you can't-…"

"First listen to what I'm saying. I'm taking them to Banora. I know that you will eventually place some of your puppets in the town, but I don't care as long as they leave us alone. If I were to find out that one of you minions is invading our space, I'll kill him. My family's house and the warehouse returns to me as my family's heritage."

Genesis smiled.

"Well, I find that completely generous on your part, but how do I benefit from this deal?" Rufus said, returning his smile with his own.

"I'll stay away from you and your matters, I won't let them act against you, and believe me when I say I won't let them. I can handle them. I want no hush money from you, and you have your damned Turks everywhere to let you know everything. You have peacefully got rid of a bunch of troublemakers." He stood right in front of the blonde, splaying his hands on the wooden desk. "Why are you so afraid, Rufus? You have some certain Cloud Strife and his gang, why fear us?"

The young president was silent for a few moments before looking up at him, smiling solemnly as he rose, offering a hand.

"It's a deal then."

Genesis smirked, shaking the hand before turning around.

"Yet if I ever hear that one of them were to rise up against the rules, our deal will be no more, and you have to hand the remnants back."

He paused before the door, his hand barely touching the knob. "Deal." He said, closing his eyes as he turned the knob, and left with a triumphant smile on his lips.

They were going to Banora.

They would soon be at peace.

_Them_, not him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M just to be safe.

Author note: So, here they are, back at Banora. Well, this chapter doesn't have one of those confusing facts the others did. I think that for now, they are finished however the majority of plot happens at Banora, I hope.

Merry Christmas everyone, and enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The door opened with a creak, the eldest silver haired taking in the spacious villa. Genesis shook his head as he smiled. His family's home would be big enough for all of them.

"We're home…" Weiss whispered as he walked slowly, looking at everything as though trying to memorize every wall, every window.

"It feels so good." Loz seemed so happy that he was about to cry.

Yazoo was silent, yet a small smile was on his lips.

He looked over his shoulder, his smile widening as he saw Nero in the yard, bewilderment written all over his face.

"Come on, Nero."

Hearing his brother calling him, the dark haired boy almost ran inside.

Entering the house after all of them, Genesis closed the door with his foot, shifting Kadaj in his arms a little. The boy was still unconscious.

He let the others explore the building while he ascended the stairs. He knew his way around the house, having had explored it in his childhood, he had more than enough time to memorize it till he had left for Midgar. The silver haired duo would most definitely want to be with their little brother.

He stood in front of a door, crouching a little to open it without hurting the boy. Laying the youth on the king-sized bed, he strode toward the window, pushing away the dusty curtains and opening the picture window. Light flooded the room behind him and he stood there, closing his eyes, letting the brilliant rays, the breeze play with the auburn tresses that fell on his face.

_Strong hands crept up his waist, holding him across the crisscross leather straps._

He turned around sharply, his heart hammering in his chest as he looked around the room, his hand gripping the window frame. His gaze fell on the peaceful face that was shrouded with silver.

He approached him, standing beside the bed. He didn't know for how long he stood there, watching, but it was the sound of footsteps that took him out of his musings. Pulling the blanket on the youth's sleeping form, he exited the room, closing the door quietly.

"Did you see everywhere?" He smirked.

"Is this our room?" Loz asked, curiosity glinting in his eyes.

Genesis patted his shoulder as he nodded, passing the duo to get to his brothers. "As for you two…" His strikes carried him faster to the room he had in mind. He opened the door, leaning to the doorframe, raising an elegant eyebrow. He couldn't resist the smile as he saw the mischievous look his brothers exchanged before walking to him.

Suddenly, they were two boys to him, the little brothers he never had, running up the stairs blissfully, filling their always quiet house with laughter.

The room belonged to their parents, his once beloved father and mother whom he killed himself. He couldn't say that he felt regret for doing it, in fact he felt righteous in doing so. Only, he wanted his brothers to see them, to feel how it felt to be parented. He wanted all of them to meet Angeal, Aunt Gillian… even Sephiroth.

Pushing away from the doorframe, he walked down the corridor, and down the stairs, the smile wiped away from his face. He needed some fresh air.

He hoped that his recollections, his visions were just because he had set his foot in Banora after so many years; just for the first day. His strides carried him fast, and he engrossed in his thoughts, paid the people no heed.

He wanted an anchor, something, anything that bound him to this life, to this world, or...

Looking around, he found himself surrounded by dumbapple arches.

He knew it. He knew it would happen.

He blinked several times, trying to get rid of the burning in his eyes.

Being here meant the end of his peace.

His hand was on the rough tree trunk, his head drooping.

He couldn't let them see it.

They were happy. He was happy.

No, he wasn't.

He angrily wiped the single tear that dared roll down his face, a bitter smile marring his face so wrong.

It was just so wrong.

He wasn't happy.

This town brought back so many memories; good memories, bad memories; memories of Angeal, of their childhood together… so many.

He bit his lower lip, chuckling darkly at the thought of biting it so hard that it bled. His hand clutched into a fist, leather creaking with the force he was digging his fingers into his palm.

"No…"

He stood straight, running a hand through unruly tresses. _I'm good, I'm good._

He began walking, letting the cool breeze numb his face, wipe away any trace of his weakness.

They were all happy.

He knew that Rufus would send his men for them, and he would teach the vain president a lesson he wouldn't forget. It would be entertaining.

They would finally be left at peace. At least he wasn't forced to come face to face with the blonde and his gang every day.

A hand settled on his shoulder and he turned around, lashing out at the intruder, alarms going off in his mind.

He was becoming way too careless.

Vincent dodged away from the punch, standing a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, inwardly hoping that the elder hadn't seen him when he was having a few _problems_.

"I… I just came to see everything's fine."

"Humph, so you're Rufus' personal agent." Smirking, he watched the man intently.

"Think of it as you want."

"Waiting for an invitation, aren't you?"

Vincent shook his head, a faint small fleeting on his lips. "I should be going. If you needed anything, just call me."

"As if I can't take care of myself. Since you're some thirty years older than me doesn't mean that I need your help."

"I will keep that in mind so that one day you can prove it." The elder replied with a smirk.

Genesis went past him, heading for their new home. "Waiting for that day."

There was a swish and without turning around, he knew that the crimson cloaked man was gone.

He didn't know the smile that was on his lips was real or not, but with that smile, he went back to their home.

They were all happy.

_Happy._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them, why would I need to?

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M just to be safe.

Author note: Things are slowly falling back into place… Without further ado, enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess…" He paused, smirking as he shook his head. "We seek it thus and take to the sky…"

He closed the book in his hand, closing his eyes as he placed the book on his thighs. "Ripples form on the water surface, the wondering soul knows no rest…"

The morning breeze played gently with the flap of the curtains, tickling his skin. The birds chirping outside were the only sound that filled the atmosphere of the morning. There was no buzz, no cars, no skyscrapers, nothing. It was scenery; hills, orchards, the blue sky that they never saw back at Midgar.

Standing up with a smile on his lips, he was about to leave the room when he heard it, the sudden change in the deep, slow rhythm of breaths.

"Loz, Yazoo!"

He called, crouching by bedside. Kadaj was awakening.

There were hurried steps echoing outside in the corridor and then, the door behind him flung open. Loz leaped on the bed, beside his brother while Yazoo carefully sat beside Kadaj's pillow, his hand caressing the silver locks.

The arch of lashes fluttered gently and soon the boy opened his eyes.

Genesis' hands balled into fists subconsciously.

"Hey Kadaj, are you okay?" Loz said as he held his brother's hand, worry written all over his face.

The lying youth blinked several times, his eyes scanning the surroundings before stopping on him.

"Who are you?" His voice was low, flat.

Genesis just watched, holding the emerald stare with his own azure.

"This is Genesis. He saved us." Yazoo introduced him.

"Genesis…" The boy whispered to himself, as though tasting the word. He seemed thoughtful, his eyes completely lost before he looked back at the ceiling, blinking several times. "Where are we?"

"Banora." Loz spoke, still holding his brother's hand.

Nero and Weiss joined them in the room, standing in the doorway behind him.

"Banora?" He tried to raise to a sitting position, snatching his hand away, "What about Midgar? What about Cloud?"

Yazoo shook his head.

"No…" Kadaj hissed with disbelief. "No, it can't be." Tears were welling in his eyes. "We can't fail him, we can't fail mother." He shook his head. "No, we can't. We have to go back. I should kill that-…"

The slap echoed in the room.

Genesis was standing to his full height, his face expressionless while fire was sizzling behind azure. The silver haired youth was staring at him, confused, his hand rising to where a pink shade was blooming on his face.

Shock and confusion was tangible in the room. He didn't need to look at their faces to notice it, looking at the sitting youth head-on.

"You are not going anywhere. Not to Midgar and not to that blonde. Last time you almost killed yourself and your brothers. I don't allow you to go outside, and if I ever find out that you're violating my order, goddess knows what will happen to you."

With his deadpan monologue, he left the room, striding briskly down the corridor to his own room, closing the door with a bang behind him.

In the middle of the room, he stood frozen, icy tears rolling down his cheeks without him acknowledging them. _You… How dare you?_

"You were-…" He bit down on his lower lip, stifling the yell that was about to break past his lips, shaking his head. _You took him away…_

Swiping his hand over the desk, he threw everything on the floor, desk lamp, books, everything. Closing the curtains harshly, he slumped on his chair, covering his face with his hands. Banging his fist against the wooden surface, he bit his lip harder, crying out silently.

He banged again, harder, harder, the wooden scraps tearing into his skin. He finally stopped.

Splaying his hand next to the cavity, he laid his head down, looking dispassionately at the scrapes. They were already healing.

It was this hand that slapped the boy across his cheek. He had hit him.

Had he?

It didn't feel like him.

He knew how bad he must have felt.

Why did he do this? Kadaj would hate him now, and…

_It was right._

But he couldn't face that boy now.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Kadaj was paralyzed. Yazoo's eyes darted to Genesis and then back to his brother. He couldn't believe what had just happened in front of his eyes. This wasn't like the redhead. Since the day they had come here, the ex-SOLDIER was the one who spent most of the time in the room and now…

Weiss and Nero were shocked, too. He could read it on their faces.

"Brother!" Weiss called after Genesis, and only moments later a bang resounded through the almost empty house. The duo went after their brother.

Kadaj was still looking at the direction of the redhead, disbelieving that he had just been slapped.

"Ka-…" Loz attempted, his lower lip trembling slightly.

His brother slapped back the hand that settled on his arm. "Out!"

Loz jerked back at the curt order. "But…"

"I said out!" Kadaj glowered at the direction of the redhead.

Loz rose silently, leaving for the door.

The hand that gripped his wrist brought his attention back to his brother. Kadaj scrambled to his feet, pulling him toward the door. "I. said. Out!" He was pushed outside, the door slamming close behind him.

Loz was standing across from the door, sobbing silently. Weiss and Nero were asking their brother to open the door at the end of the corridor, and he stood there, leaning to the door, listening.

Kadaj was screaming, the sound of shattering filling the room. Yazoo closed his eyes. He could almost see what was happening inside.

It was peace that brought them here.

It was peaceful just for two days.

They were going to be happy. It was going to be bliss when Kadaj was to wake up.

Now, it wasn't peace anymore.

It wasn't happiness, it wasn't bliss.

They were falling apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them, why would I need to?

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M just to be safe.

Author note: And finally the inevitable… The crack…

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you've liked the story thus far. The timeline and Genesis were the reasons I was drawn to write this story. It might be tragic, but isn't it just the way the fate put in front of the three of them?_

_Not to sadden you more, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

A cup of coffee was on the edge of the mahogany desk. There were files scattered on the wooden surface, the desk lamp casting more light on them than the dim lights that illuminated the room.

Resting his forehead against his clasped fingers, he tried to think clearly, the silence of the study room helping him.

He wanted to run their apple company again. _His _apple company, in fact. For that, he needed gil.

He sighed.

He knew that the people weren't willing to work for him, but they worked for money, didn't they?

A grimace contorted his features.

He had to sell some of their lands. That wouldn't be a problem, though. The moment the company was up and running, he would buy them back.

Unclasping his fingers, he looked at the files, recalculating everything before gathering them up into a pile. It was decided then. Pushing the papers aside, he stood up, taking the cup with himself out of the room.

Entering the kitchen, he saw the quartet sitting peacefully around the table, eating dinner. So, Kadaj hadn't come out of the room yet.

Emptying the cup into the sink, he seated himself at the top of the table.

"So?" Yazoo spoke first.

"What's your decision?" Weiss completed the sentence.

All of them were looking at him. And he didn't like it at all. He might have desired to be in the spotlight but he didn't want unwanted attention.

"We're selling some of lands, and start the company."

He said, busying himself with some food that Loz put in his plate. The silence came back again, tangible, unwanted.

"How's your training going?" He broke the silence, trying to figure out what the food tasted like. It seemed bland.

"Everything's going fine. We're sparring together." Weiss said before Loz could open his mouth.

Nero just rolled his eyes, making him smile as he drank his glass up.

"There were Turks out there today." Yazoo was playing with his food as he spoke, keeping his head low.

"Shouldn't we do something to them?" Nero looked at him, his eyes glinting playfully.

"How close were they?"

Pushing up against the table, Genesis stood up, taking his plate with him to place it on the cupboard.

"They were almost in the yard, not even bothering to cover their positions." Loz's voice shook with anger, "It was that annoying redhead and his bald friend."

Genesis smirked, his creative mind bringing up ideas for torturing them. He shook his head. "If you found them again, capture them and carry them inside. Do not harm them."

"But Gen-…" Nero pleaded playfully.

"No buts. It should be a warning. If they repeated the act, then you can kill them, okay?" He looked up, stifling the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips at the sight of their faces.

"Yazoo, how's Kadaj?" He suddenly remembered that he hadn't seen the boy exit the room at all.

The silver haired youth shook his head as he met his gaze. "He's been refusing to eat, or exit the room."

Genesis pursed his lips, before taking an empty plate and placing some food on it, mumbling a 'thank you' as he headed to the room. He ascended the stairs as silently as he could, fiddling with the key in his pocket, a smirk fleeting over his lips.

Standing in front of the door, his features deadpan as he tried the door, finding it unlocked. He quickly entered the room before Kadaj could oppose him.

The silver haired was standing in front of him his sword pointed at his throat.

"I brought you something to eat."

He sidestepped the sword, passing the boy to place the plate on the desk, noting the mayhem the room was.

"Who told you to come inside?"

"Pft, you seem to be mistaken, this is _my _house you're staying at." He stared back at the emerald glare that was pointed his way.

"Fine, I should be going already." Kadaj walked toward the bed, his sword held by his side as he came to retrieve his coat.

One moment the redhead was standing in front of the desk, and the next, he was beside the youth, gripping his wrist hard enough to bruise. There was a gasp, widening Genesis' bitter smirk as he knew the boy was wincing, fighting against his grip to not to let go of his sword.

There was a faint clang, and one boot send it spinning away before Kadaj could take it back.

"Let go!" The silver haired thrashed in his hold.

"I didn't drag your dead body all this way to let you get yourself killed yet another time. Now eat." He let of him, leaving for the door.

He tilted his head, and the porcelain shattered against the wall. "Don't you dare think that I will stay here and obey your fucking orders!"

Just as he exited the room the door closed with a bang, momentarily deafening him as the sound echoed through the corridor. Their ordeal was senseless. Genesis could and couldn't understand kadaj at the same time.

He knew that the boy was always the head of their trio, his brothers listening to his orders despite his age. But right now, even Weiss who was always obeyed him.

He could understand all of them, they were young. He had been young once, long ago. He knew what it was, how it felt.

Genesis closed his eyes as he closed the door behind him, his hand trembling on the handle. He shook his head, auburn tresses falling into his face.

He didn't want to deny them that.

He didn't want to deny them that which the three of them were denied.

They had been young, so lively, so vibrant, so alive.

He gripped the handle harder, his other hand curling into a fist, pressing firmly to the wooden door.

He couldn't get those images off his head. He couldn't, and didn't want to.

They were the best of his days.

When he had been Genesis.

Who was he now?

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The cup of coffee was held in his hand while in the other, he held a few papers. His strides fast strides carried him toward the town hall.

The building was one of the best villas in Banora, overlooking the dumbapple trees, but… He couldn't help but smirk. Their house was certainly the best in the town.

He stood in front of the bulletin board, once again reading the dark lines that marred the white of one of the papers before pinning it to the board.

It was the employment announcement.

Now only one thing remained; going to their lands to find the ones for sale.

He still didn't know if he could keep up with running up a company. He had no problem in leadership but he hated paperwork. He hated it back at SOLDIER and he hated it even now.

Remembering the cup of coffee that was still in his hand, he drank the tasteless liquid. Their breakfast today was quite eventful. Kadaj finally decided that showing up wasn't a bad idea. But the way he had shown up, Genesis believed wasn't what he had expected.

…_He was sipping his coffee when he felt the tip of something sharp press against his chin. The smirk curling his lips remained hidden by the cup that he was holding. He had noticed the boy out of the corner of his eyes and decided to pay him no heed. It worked well on him in the past and seemed to work well on Kadaj as well._

_A lean hand snatched the cup away from his hand, emptying the dark liquid on the floor, before hurling the cup down. The shatter made him flinch slightly, his head jerking to look up at the emerald eyes that were glinting with malice._

"_Good morning, Genesis."_

_The boy almost swirled around, seeming happy as he sat down to eat his breakfast._

_The venom he had pronounced his name with was so acrid on his tongue that he pushed away from the table as fast as he could, leaving to get his tasks done…_

The tone that Kadaj spoke to him was eerily familiar and he knew. He knew where he had heard it, the words were carved into his memory, the scene, everything. The same acrid taste was so palpable as though it had just happened yesterday, but he knew. He knew that years had passed since that fateful day.

And Kadaj brought it all back.

The thought of avoiding him bubbled in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away. He had already arrived.

He began walking, slowly, checking the trees, the soil, everything just with his eyes. Well, he had been taught to do it as a child. The useless teachings finally came in handy.

He wrote down a few things about the places he wanted to sell and the price as he wandered farther into the greenery. He was just about to let his thoughts wander when he heard the steps behind him. He closed his eyes.

Rapier was in his hand at once and he span around, blocking the attack in a shower of sparks.

"Kadaj," His voice was weary, "What do you want now?"

The boy unlocked their swords, drawing back a little, he brought it again, now holding both hands on the hilt.

Genesis frowned, frustration visible on his face when he dropped the papers to the ground. Placing his hand on the blunt side of his sword, he pushed the youth feet away from him.

Kadaj sprang to his feet, emerald eyes glowing with anger before a malicious smirk marred his face. The anger was completely gone as he raised his sword a little. "It's my dream to eat this apple…", he spoke but Genesis wasn't listening anymore, already knowing the sentence by heart.

_It's my dream to eat this apple one day__with my parents and my hero Sephiroth. I would like to show the fruits of my__success to Sephiroth who is also the same age as me._

Azure eyes glinted with cruel malevolence as he approached the boy. It seemed that Kadaj hadn't noticed the sudden drop in the atmosphere around them, busy with his ranting, or he was standing his ground. Either way, the boy was damned.

"My hero Sephiroth, blah blah blah." There was a laugh in his voice that was driving Genesis toward the edge. If there existed a deity, he would have prayed to him to save Kadaj.

With one swift kick, the sword was knocked out of the youth's hand. Genesis gripped the collar of his coat, pulling Kadaj a few inches off the ground. Azure eyes were glaring at emerald.

"It wasn't my fault that we ended up here. It's you fucking Sephiroth's fault." Kadaj hissed, the smirk widening on his lips.

Genesis just froze, his body going numb. He wasn't seeing Kadaj anymore as his words echoed in his head.

The leather of the youth's collar slipped from his grasp as he subconsciously let go of him.

"My hero Sephiroth, blah blah blah. If you love him so much," The silver haired gripped his wrist, Genesis putting no effort to stop him. "Then I can willingly send you to him."

The sudden stinging and pain brought him back from his daze. His right wrist, the one hand that had gripped Kadaj's last night was cut, bleeding.

He looked up at kadaj, seeing his smiling face.

_Don't you dare…_

His body was shaking. He didn't know whether it was rage or the effect of those words Kadaj had said moments before.

Sneer contorted his face as he reached down to take the papers with his other hand.

His mind was in overload.

Brisk steps carried him toward their home. The way he opened the door almost flung it off its hinges.

"Hey, Gene-…"

He wasn't listening who greeted him. Banging the papers on the table, he stormed toward the stairs, stopping himself abruptly.

"Let anyone who wants to be employed in the study and tell me. Put these papers on the bulletin board."

He couldn't even recognize his voice as he gave the orders, and then flew up the stairs, closing the door with a bang.

He stood with his back to the door, his chest heaving.

Was he satisfied now? Was he finally satisfied that he was broken?

Drip…

He banged his head against the door, closing his eyes shut.

Drip…

_Stop!_

Drip…

_Please! I beg you…_

Drip…

He had never begged anyone…

_Are you satisfied now?_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them, why would I need to?

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M to be safe.

Author note: Just enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Weiss had been managing the applying workers for the past three days. Nero was training with Loz, together perfecting their skills with guns. Kadaj had been sulking for the first day but he could see as worry casted its shadow over him.

They were all worried but none of them spoke about it.

The tangible silence had hung in the house in the past three days that Genesis had locked himself in his room.

Yazoo was flipping through the pages of the book he had been reading for the past few hours, not even a single word registering in his mind. Through the curtain of silver, he looked at Weiss who dealt with the last applicant.

The moment the door to the study was closed, the unfortunate pen was hurled toward the desk, bouncing off the surface to fall to the ground.

"I've had enough of this."

The suddenness of the act took him by surprise. Understanding the meaning of the angry remark, he closed the book, following after the man who had just left the room.

Outside was completely the opposite scenario of the peaceful study.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Genesis wearily opened his eyes. Lazy sunrays played on auburn tresses, giving them a golden glow. He lay there among the disheveled sheets, staring at the wall, his mind completely blank.

He ran his hand on the sheets, the coldness sending a shiver down his spine. He looked away, turning his head to look at his right hand, the image of two parallel gashes visualizing in his mind. There was nothing left of them now, thanks to his years back at SOLDIER, but the crimson specks that dotted his pillow here and there.

Kadaj… Was he the reason he had locked himself in his room? Or it was his words?

He closed his eyes, shivering.

He knew that those words were only spoken to hurt him, but surely, the boy had no idea how badly his words had hurt.

He was burning.

He was burning because Kadaj knew nothing of him, of them to make such scathing remarks.

A smirk suddenly touched his lips.

_Who does he remind you of?_

He knew it. He only had to avoid the boy until he was fully healed himself. Any confrontations would at least cost him dearly.

Pushing up against the mattress, he untangled himself from the creamy sheets.

Standing in front of the tall mirror, his smirk widened as he silently admired himself, running a hand through unruly tresses. Putting on his pants, he was buckling his boots when he heard it.

It was the first commotion for the past three days, and what made it worse was that it was Weiss who was yelling at Kadaj.

He rose to his feet, unlocking the door, his strides carried him quickly down the stairs.

"What did you do to him spoiled bra-…"

"Stop it Weiss."

His brother was glaring at the silver haired, while Kadaj was simply smirking, lifting his chin only to make things worse. Yazoo, on the other hand, stood there, about to interfere if things got out of hand.

"Why should I? You wouldn't lock yourself in the room because you like to. He must have done something! I'm fucking tired of this stupid game. We didn't come here to argue every day, to have one of you locked yourself inside one room."

"Am I the reason you two were fighting?" He asked, azure eyes scanning his brother's face for any reactions. "If I am then, it's finished, because I'm out of the room now."

"But…" The white haired man objected.

Descending the few stairs that were left, he shook his head. "Follow me. Just Weiss."

Once they were inside, he turned around. "What's the problem?"

The question took his brother off guard and he was silent for the first few moments, gathering his thoughts. "What's wrong with you?"

A bitter smirk curved his lips. "What's wrong with me…" he echoed indifferently. "There's nothing wrong with me. I believe that all of us have this right to have some privacy to ourselves, don't you agree?"

"It's not privacy, it's a game. He comes out of his room, and then you go back to yours. And probably the cycle repeats itself. Everyone can draw the conclusion that there's something wrong with you."

A flicker flashed through his eyes, too quickly to be noticed by the younger. "There's nothing wrong with me, and if there was there's no need for you to be worried about me. I think I'm old enough to take care of my problems, thank you." He leaned to the desk, glancing briefly at the papers that were filled with black ink. "Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

Genesis knew that the youth was displeased as his features showed. Weiss shook his head, turning on his heels to leave.

"I'm fine, I assure you. Just let the company to start its work and then, everything will be fine." He silently hoped so as he said the words.

There was a 'humph' and the door was closed.

Lifting the papers to his lap, he began reading them. Despite the fact that he told them to let him do it, they had done it themselves. Flipping through them, he smiled. They had done it right. It was not a long time to see his plan unfold as he had expected.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The dinner was rather uneventful. They had spoken at the table about what they had been doing. He didn't mind listening as long as it didn't become a habit. Well, he hadn't listened to all of it, of course, the thought bringing a smile to his lips. He had been eating mostly, and the food seemed delicious to his body which was deprived of that delight for a few days.

The quartet had been the ones cooking since they had arrived, and while it was good that they knew how to do it to a certain extent, but it lacked flavor. Nobody seemed to mind, but it was until they didn't know that much better tasting meals could be prepared.

He had to stifle an inappropriate laugh, pretending to cough, yet he knew the slight upturn of his lips betrayed him. Cleaning his mouth with a handkerchief, he looked at their lit up faces.

"What was that about?" Loz and Nero asked in union.

He gently shook his head, not hiding his smile this time. "You have no idea." He said as he stood up, rounding the table to get to the refrigerator. Taking a bottle of beer, he poured their glasses for them, taking the remaining and his own glass as he headed to his room. "Remind me to cook for you one day." He called, smiling through his drink.

Closing the door behind him, he placed his half empty glass on the desk, opening the window as he drank straight from the bottle.

There were knocks on the door.

Holding the neck of the bottle, he opened the door with a carefree smile on his lips only to slam it back again, his heart starting to hammer in his chest.

Long flowing silver hair, those unforgettable emerald eyes…

His grip tightened around the glass as he braced himself, opening the door once more, only to slam it harder.

The pouldrons, the black leather that contrasted so vividly with the pale skin, those lips…

"Genesis…"

He shuddered, turning around he began pacing up and down the room.

"Genesis…"

His eyes flew open, pain flashing briefly in their depth before being consumed by anger. He was there right behind him, in the mirror. He hurled the bottle toward the looking glass, shards exploding in the room.

The door flew open.

"How dare you come in my room?" His voice was foreign to his ears, sounding like a snarl. He backed away, his hand subconsciously searching the wooden surface, until he found the wineglass.

"Genesis… I…"

That deep voice…

His hands were shaking violently as he raised the glass to his mouth, trying to drink all of it in one gulp, azure eyes locked with the emerald in front of him.

_Mizerable._

He threw up, the glass falling to the floor, and he fell to his knees, not at all registering the shards the pierced his palms. "Go away…" His voice was shaking.

"Genesis… I'm sorry."

Kadaj hugged him, trying to calm him.

His shoulders shook, he closed his eyes.

_You..._

"…_Turn, turn… Inside of the time that abandoned me, I am now  
Les miserables…" Gackt  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them, why would I need to?

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for shōnen-ai, for… um… Genesis?

Author note: A much lighter chapter, and instead, longer :) I know that the conversation parts may be boring but please bear with it, it's not mindless.

This chapter is a very early birthday gift for Counterfeit God. I hope you like it and happy birthday!

Everyone, enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Genesis stood above the balcony, his hands on the railing as he looked down, observing the machinery and the workers. It all happened in two weeks. In two weeks, his company rose from nothingness, from ashes to where it was now.

It was enough, in fact, more than enough for two weeks.

A smile touched his lips. He headed toward the staircase, his footsteps echoing against the metal. He had been thinking about a surprise.

The company started working from early in the morning until sunset, and he, too, started his day with management.

_Enough for today. _He thought as he nodded his head, the headman answering his nod with a 'Good day, sir.'

Genesis let go of the mask the moment he exited the warehouse. His features wore the same expressionless face but azure eyes were swirling with emotion.

It felt like back at SOLDIER, the drills, the repetitive boring speeches for the new recruits. Angeal liked them very much.

He sighed, the scenery around him fading, thoughts the only thing that kept his mind occupied.

Banora meant memories and he knew that. He knew that he was cursed the moment he set foot on its soil. It only took him to close his eyes, and there was Angeal and him, walking under the unforgettable curve of dumbapple trees, smiling and talking so carefree. There was Aunt Gillian who cared for him as though he was her own son, which he turned out to be somehow…

He forced himself to push those thoughts away, the cold mask returning to his features, a sneer curving his lush lips. The lively buzz of the crowd filled his ears, making him cringe inwardly.

Genesis hated them.

He picked up pace, heading straight for their house on top of the hill, his hands fidgeting with the key in his pocket. The scene that greeted him in their yard wiped the sneer away, a playful smile returning in its place.

Vincent Valentine leaned to the wall, his head drooping, raven locks cascading over his arms that were crossed on his chest.

He smirked as he approached him, and the elder looked up, the faintest hint of smirks on his lips.

"How long have you been waiting here?" He shook his head as he turned the key in the lock, opening the door.

The house was silent except for the sounds coming out of kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the red demon in the doorway. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" Genesis didn't bother to look at the pale face. Instead, he headed for the kitchen.

Weiss was reading a book at the table, Kadaj sat there doing nothing. Nero stood leaning to the refrigerator while Loz and Yazoo were preparing the dinner.

"How was your day?" He asked as he entered the room, and five pair of eyes were looking at him instantly. But the moment the raven haired man appeared in the doorway, they weren't looking at him anymore.

Kadaj leaped to his feet, his sword drawn, ready by his side. "What is he doing here?" He hissed.

"Just a guest Kadaj, tha-…"

"Just a guest? Weren't you the one who told me not to near the chocobo kid? Then what is he doing here?"

Genesis sighed, frustrated. He didn't want another argument with the youth. "You keep forgetting that. My house, my rules."

He had to dodge as Kadaj ran toward him, sticking his sword into the wall. "Fuck you and your rules! You can't order me around."

"If you don't want to be ordered around, stop acting so spoiled." Weiss replied, closing his book.

Both of them looked sharply in the direction of the ivory haired man.

There was a 'huff' and Kadaj stormed out of the kitchen.

"Weiss!" Genesis looked at his brother.

"Now you have to bring him to the table." Loz spoke.

"What a family…" Vincent who was silent throughout the whole ordeal spoke, making him smirk.

"Come on; persuade him to come, of course, without weapons." The ex-SOLDIER headed to take wineglasses, Nero taking two bottles from the refrigerator and putting them on the table.

Defeated, his brother left to bring the silver haired back.

"I think I'd better go." Vincent whispered as he turned to leave.

He followed the raven haired man to the door. Before Vincent could cross the threshold, Genesis asked. "Can I have your number?"

The ex-Turk turned around, holding out his phone for him. He took the sleek black device and entered his phone number, calling his own with a smirk.

"Have a good night." Taking back his phone, the elder whispered before disappearing in the shadows.

They prepared the table in silence.

Weiss returned without Kadaj, but just before they could start, the silver haired entered the room confidently, retrieving his sword on his way to his chair.

It was the redhead who broke the silence. "I'm planning for a salon."

All of them looked up at him.

"What for?" Confusion was obvious on Loz's features.

"Wouldn't that be a little _extravagant_?" Yazoo asked, and from his face, Genesis could see that he was calculating.

"It's a power play." Nero spoke, smirking as he answered Loz's question.

Nodding slightly, he was about to speak when Weiss spoke. "And as such, the cost is not a matter."

"That's ridiculous." Kadaj shook his head, continuing with his meal.

Genesis was slightly taken aback. "Why do you think it's ridiculous?"

"It's going to be a gathering of stupid idiots who call themselves nobles. Mindless chatter, whores-…"

"Do you think I like it?" He knew the boy's reply, and he didn't like it. He pinched the glass stem.

"Then why are you doing this?" The question rang out before anyone could stifle it.

Genesis closed his eyes.

The wineglass shattered against the table, the sound shocking everyone.

He could feel every shard that pierced his palm as he slammed the fragile item against the wooden surface.

He stood up.

"Genesis…" There was a low growl.

"I'm going to fix _this_." He cut off his brother. Standing by the doorway, he paused glancing over his shoulder. There was a whisper. "You will understand…"

He didn't notice how he ended up in his room's bathroom. Water was running down the ceramic sink. It turned crimson the moment he held his hand under the water, and he cautiously began pulling out the shards. They clinked softly when he dropped them, tinges of carmine flowing through the crystal clear.

He placed his hands at the sides of the cool ceramic, escaping his reflection in the mirror. A shiver san down his spine as images flashed before his eyes. He knew what he was going to do. It was already hard for him, but he didn't expect _them _to make it harder for him than what it already was. Another shiver ran down his spine, goose bumps covering his naked torso, the cool breeze that blew from the open window making things worse.

He closed his eyes, a low moan passing his lips.

How badly he wanted to drop to the ground.

Cupping his, now fully healed, hand under the water, he wetted his face, this time raising his head to meet his reflection. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he lifted his chin, silently admiring himself.

_Such a narcissist…_

Tomorrow he wasn't going to the company. He had other things to do.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

He descended the stairs, buttoning his white silk shirt, leaving last two open over his chest. Genesis looked up, his right hand brushing auburn locks out of his face in a subconscious gesture.

They were all down there waiting for him in the hall. A genuine smile curled his lips. The light that flooded the room made everything seem so ethereal. All of them wore identical white shirts with creamy pants, each standing in some corner.

He smirked as he approached the old gramophone. It was the only best thing that could play some classical music and resemble the musical group that was supposed to be present at the salon.

Placing the disk, he turned around. "Watch each move carefully." He said as he beckoned Weiss to come.

"Relax." Genesis took his hand and placed it around his body while taking the other in his own.

As the music began playing, he started the dance, leading his brother. The awkwardness of the whole act made him smile despite the uncomfortable expression that the younger wore. His body subconsciously alternated between steps, hesitations and turns while he studied Weiss' movements, correcting them.

His mother wanted him know how to dance, and he was taught how to do it when he was young. Despite his feelings for the act, he mastered it through the years. Just like swordsmanship. But they only needed to know the basics and he finished the dance as soon as it started.

"This is ridiculous." Kadaj pushed against the wall, and headed out, the bang of the door indicating that he had gone outside.

Genesis shrugged, "Loz, you come. Weiss practice with Nero."

And again, the act ensued, this time he had to watch both the duo that were dancing a few steps away, and Loz who was dancing as awkwardly as Weiss had. He laughed lowly, throwing his head back as the melodious sound mingled with the music. The eyes that were watching him mere moments ago weren't there anymore, and he glanced over his shoulder to find Yazoo gone.

Finishing his dance with Loz, he asked them to practice together, and he went after Yazoo.

It was strange.

He knocked on the door, opening it without waiting for a reply.

The room was dark, curtains drawn, and Yazoo sat on the edge of the bed with his back to the door.

"Yazoo, what happened?"

He suddenly stood up, looking at him as though realizing his presence only now. "Hm?"

"What happened?"

Emerald eyes were lost. "That voice…" Just a whisper in deep tones.

Slender fingers tangled in silver locks, lush lips brushing against soft thin lips, azure eyes were closed.

Genesis could feel the tangible confusion, the hesitation as Yazoo's hand settled on his hips, his lips unresponsive. He slowly withdrew, opening his eyes, his thumb gently caressing the youth's cheek. The question in emerald eyes was palpable.

"Is this how it feels?" Yazoo asked, his voice ringing deeper than usual.

The redhead smiled softly.

One of the hands on his hips rose to take his. "Teach me how to dance."

And so they began, and it surprised him no end how well the silver haired performed.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

It was past midnight when they returned home. Everything went well at the salon, and it really satisfied him. From now on, the town would know about their power.

Seeing his family's carefree faces made him smile. They were happy, even kadaj who had been opposing the idea from the first place.

Yet despite his call, Vincent didn't come.

"Good night." Genesis bid them as he went to kitchen to get a bottle of vodka. They were happy because they didn't have memories. They were happy because they didn't notice the flirtatious smiles and obvious looks that were intended for them.

They were happy because they were pure.

He was not.

Monsters weren't pure.

He had to resist the urge to sneer as he saw the way some looked at him. He had to resist the urge to kill them all. Kadaj was right, they were whores.

Taking a tumbler, he went to his room. The pleasant taste of the wine, the food was still on his tongue, the images of the girls he danced with were on his mind. The taste of vodka would wipe them all away.

Putting the bottle on his desk, he opened the window.

Drinking down his glass in one gulp, he threw his head back, his hand unbuttoning the first three buttons of his ivory shirt.

Vincent didn't come.

Breeze played gently with auburn tresses, cooling his heated skin. He was about to drink yet another glass when he felt it. Drinking it slower this time, he turned around.

_"Genesis…" _The deep voice filled the room.

The room was dark, he didn't turn on the lights, but the sight that met his eyes made him bit his lower lip, azure eyes widening.

The first few buttons were open, revealing the pale alabaster skin that contradicted so vividly with the black shirt. The red headband was gone, raven locks cascading over his shoulders and chest in a waterfall.

Only his eyes were ruby…

Genesis closed his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath. They stood in the middle of the room.

"You don't have to do this…" They were only inches away. Genesis escaped looking in ruby eyes as he played with a raven lock.

A hand tenderly lifted his chin, and he looked up, his breath catching in his throat.

That pale face, those lips…

Only his eyes were ruby…

A thumb gently caressed his lower lip, a shaky breath passing his lips.

"I know it will not be the same but… close your eyes." The deep voice sent shivers down his spine. He obediently closed his eyes.

Strong hands settled on his hips, and Genesis plunged his hands into molten waterfalls, his lips locking with Vincent's.

It was need, hunger, pure emotion.

Hands were exploring his back before tangling in his unruly locks.

It wasn't enough.

Fire was burning in his veins.

He knew he was demanding, but it didn't satiate him.

He was burning.

Vincent deepened the kiss, their tongues clashing as his fingers unbuttoned the black shirt hastily. Slender fingers brushed against his shoulder blades as the raven haired man took off the white silk, the shirt dropping around his feet.

He could feel his burning lips. A moan escaped them as he let go of thin lips, searching for the angular jaw, the slim neck as he nibbled, kissed, teased, the hands that held him on his hips were holding him upright.

He was breathless as he laid his head on Vincent's bare shoulder, azure eyes were closed.

His lips trembled against the smooth skin, the whisper that passed them mingling with the whisper of breeze.

Tonight, he would be at peace.

At peace.

"_My feelings will never reach you… I'll put them in a sigh…" Gackt  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M.

Author note: A little fun before all hell would break loose… Oh, and one thing, I'd really appreciate if you point out the flaws of the story to me since I really want to improve.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_I'm happy that you think the last chapter was wonderful. I thought that the conversations might seem a little mindless. And the relationship between Vincent and Genesis is just as complicated as before (the roots are in my another story.) but I'm glad that it turned out to be credible :)  
_

_As for the question, we all know what Genesis was thinking, don't we? XD  
_

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Kadaj was smirking, a ruthless glint in his eyes as his hand subconsciously caressed his blade. In fact everyone in the room was smirking. The thought made his smirk even wider.

In the middle of the study, the redheaded Turk and his bald friend were strapped to their chairs. Kadaj was behind them and Weiss stood with his back facing him.

They finally caught them.

"You ca-…"

Reno's head whipped to a side, Weiss' balled hands weren't at his side anymore. "Gag him."

Nero stood a few feet away from him, leaning beside the door, crossing his legs as an amused smile spread on his lips.

Loz stood next to Kadaj, his dual hound ready.

They were only waiting for Genesis.

Yazoo let the smirk slip away as he let his head droop. His thoughts came back to Genesis.

They knew why Vincent didn't come at the salon last night. The idea the raven haired had come up with took them by surprise. He had disagreed at first but then they wanted to see Genesis happy, didn't they? The redhead had done everything for them since he had found them. Now they had to repay him in some way.

But the Genesis he saw this morning wasn't what he was expecting. Something was wrong with him. Yazoo didn't know how he had gotten this impression or what was it to begin with, but there was something wrong.

The door opened beside him, bringing him out of his thoughts. When azure eyes saw who was in the room, Genesis' lush lips curved into a smirk.

"Look what we have here." There was an edge of playfulness to his melodious voice. "When did you found them?"

"This morning."

The ex-SOLDIER came to stand behind his brother. Yazoo stood there, leaning to the wall but he could see the smirk on Genesis' features in his head.

"You can have fun with them as long as you don't kill them. We should just expect Tseng."

The elder turned on his heel, heading outside.

Yazoo wanted to ask what had happened last night but he couldn't. The feeling of those lips was still on his mind but he couldn't bring himself to go to Genesis. The man had rejected his attempts to approach him from the very first moment. He couldn't completely understand him. The way the redhead acted toward him and Kadaj… It was both repulsive and attractive.

Yazoo shook his head. He didn't know anything about Genesis except that he was once a friend of Sephiroth's. He had to ask.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

It didn't take long for Shin-Ra to come after his pawns. Just a day.

It was expected. Genesis knew that they would send someone, at least for the fear of their lives. Well, it seemed Shin-Ra learned better than to mess with SOLDIERs, specially _them. _He opened the door, a smirk immediately curving his lips as he saw who stood in front of him. He leaned across the doorframe, blocking the Turk's way.

"Hello Tseng."

"You went against your deal with Rufus." Tseng's voice was deadpan as his eyes studied him.

"Oh, did I? But I remember warning him against sending his pawns near my house." Examining the dumbapple in his hand, he bit it.

"Where are they?"

He stood aside, letting the dark haired man pass. "You've changed so much." He closed the door, his strides carrying him sooner to the door of the study.

"Are you ready for the surprise?" He asked playfully before opening the door. Walking to where the Turks where, he lifted Reno's chin, pulling the tape of his face. "Say hello to daddy, will you?"

Tseng hurried to their side, and Genesis just let him free them, chuckling.

"This is against your deal, Genesis, do you understand?" The Turk looked up at him, his features serious, scolding.

A sneer contorted his face as he caught the tone those words were spoken with. He turned around harshly, facing the trio. "No, you understand this. My house is off limits. If I ever find your rats too near me, you'd better expect them dead." He voice was just above a whisper, azure eyes narrowed.

"Genesis…" There was a long pause, an unnerving long pause. The redhead and his friend exited the room. His eyes didn't break contact with Tseng's.

Genesis knew he would hate the words the Turk was about to say.

"If you want _them _to at least live in peace, don't mess with Shin-Ra." His lips formed into a tight line, but Tseng's features were still the same emotionless mask, yet his eyes betrayed him. "I thought you learnt that lesson a long time ago."

His hands which had subconsciously balled into fists were trembling with rage. "Are you finished now?" He hissed.

The dark haired Turk opened his mouth to say something.

"Out." It was just a hiss.

The Turk hesitated a bit.

_Out!_

The door closed.

He could feel the warmth that enveloped his right fist, his nails were digging into his palm, his frame shaking. His lips opened, but the scream never passed them as he suppressed the magic.

He bent over, screamed over and over, not a sound passing his lips. He didn't want this.

"How foolish of me to think that I wouldn't be used as a _puppet_ again…" He whispered bitterly, a sneer marring his beautiful features.

He suddenly rose to his full height, brisk strides carrying him to the desk as he yanked one of the drawers out. Taking a blank paper, he hastily wrote something.

Almost kicking the door of the study, he came out, slammed the paper to the wall before leaving.

Two steps outside the house, and he was called after, he opened his wing and leaped for the sky.

He resigned.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for dark philosophies.

Author note: Okay, but please don't kill me. I'm sorry but I couldn't resist the urge to do this :D Forgive me please.

Actually, this chapter is my birthday gift to Counterfeit God. I hope you and everybody else enjoy it!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews: _

_Yes, Genesis wants the security of his family but more than that, he wants his freedom._

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

A tangible silence had settled in the house since Genesis had left. It was supposed to be an ordinary morning. He didn't know what Tseng had told the redhead but it seemed to be the reason.

"What are we going to do?" Loz asked, leaning to the bookshelves.

Weiss' head was down, he sat behind the desk, the paper still in his hands. It was all Genesis left them with, telling them that he wouldn't run the company anymore. They knew what it meant, either Nero or Weiss would take their brother's place.

Yazoo looked up, guessing the thoughts that were on his younger brother's mind. Where would that leave them?

Banora was extending its borders but still, it was a small town, maybe even too peaceful for him and his brothers. He knew who his brother was. Kadaj was a lively spirit, he couldn't stay somewhere without doing something. It was obvious. They were fighters, they fought for mother, for Sephiroth.

The hopelessness of their situation only now dawned on him.

"Genesis has asked me to run the company in his absence." Weiss said, his voice low.

"We should look after him." Nero looked in his direction. Yazoo nodded subconsciously.

"But where? He left us with no clue." Weiss raised his head, his gaze settling on the two of them.

"If he wanted us to follow him, he would have left something behind." Kadaj pushed away from the wall, his eyes having an unfamiliar glint.

"We should let him have sometime for himself." Loz agreed with the two.

"Two days." Yazoo broke his silence.

"Two days." Nero echoed after him.

It was settled. With that, he turned around, leaving the study._ Two days, Genesis._

After that, they would call Vincent.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

It was inevitable.

Banora was too small to satisfy Kadaj. It was even too small for him, but he could cope with it. The world still didn't accept them, and he didn't believe that it would happen any time soon. He had yet to understand why Genesis saved them that day. They had to hide. That was why the redhead had taken them here, and his younger brother couldn't bear with that.

For two days, he had held off those thoughts, believing that his brothers were more logical than that.

He was wrong.

"You should stay here Kadaj." Yazoo stood in the doorway of their room.

The younger tilted his head, "Who are you to tell me where to go or where to stay?"

"I'm your older brother."

"Pft, as if." Kadaj tried to find a way past him. "Besides, Loz is with me, now get out of my way."

"You aren't going anywhere." His eyes narrowed.

"Yazoo, Kadaj is right. What are we going to do here? Wait for Genesis? But what after that?"

Pushing him away, the duo headed for the stairs. He opened his mouth to tell them something, but changed his mind. "Where are you going?"

Kadaj turned around as he was heading out, grinning at him. He gripped the handrails harder.

"If you-…" He tried to warn them but the door slammed shut.

_Don't be stupid, come back._ He stopped himself. He knew they wouldn't come back.

Was Genesis going to come back, or he just left them as well?

He was staring at the door.

Maybe the redhead was the only thing that held them together. He shook his head, walking down the stairs. Why did his thoughts always come back to that certain redhead?

Standing in front of the same door his brothers and Genesis had passed through, he pushed all his thoughts away. Should he stay or leave? Stay here and wait for them to come back? Leave? But where?

A faint smile touched his lips.

He left with a note.

_I'm going to bring them back._

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

"I'm going to bring them back?" Nero read, glancing over his shoulder, sounding amused.

"Pft. I should have known that. If only Genesis could see this." Weiss ran a hand through his hair. "What a petty excuse… I held Yazoo to be better than that."

"He's not lying Weiss." Nero left the paper on the table, noting how distraught his brother was as he was pacing up and down.

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Where does that leave us?" Nero avoided the question.

There was a pause as his older brother was contemplating. "I can't leave here. The house and company… And if Genesis comes back…"

The raven haired male just shook his head, smiling a little as he put his hand on his brother's broad shoulder. "Do you want me to stay here?"

The elder was thoughtful for a second, before he raised his chin, smirking. "No, you should go after him. Contact Vincent if necessary."

Nero nodded, striding toward the door, but he paused just there, turning to face brother. "Will you be okay?"

The ivory haired man just nodded as he disappeared in the study.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Auburn tresses fell into his face, quivering gently in the breeze. He closed his eyes as he walked down the stairs, his breath hitching in his throat. His fingertips barely touched the rocky walls. He knew this place by heart.

Anticipation was coursing through his body. It felt like the time when he came back here after his degradation. Seeing the glowing crystals here, images came to life in his mind. A sigh passed his lips, his hand subconsciously rising to his locks. He was dying back then, dying so slowly that he could feel every minute ticking by. How badly he craved for a cure, for regaining his glory…

And now where was he? He was alive, so alive since he cheated even death but it wasn't without a price.

He pushed those thoughts away. The anger was still there but now it was dull, numb, replaced by a feeling he didn't deem himself capable of feeling.

Looking up, he was a bit surprised to find himself standing in front of the broken statue of his goddess. Bitterness rose to his throat, a sneer marring his features.

It was where he had spoken with Zack, fought him in his monstrous form…

His heart was hammering in his chest, his knees threatening to give away. _No, I won't bow before you._

What seemed only coincidental, now made complete sense. Angeal was the first one, the first one out of the three to become the monster Shin-Ra built them to be. Then it was him, here… And then…

"The infinite mystery, the gift of the goddess, is what the three men seek…" He quote, his voice echoing in the caves as he walked toward the statue.

It was fascinating to him, the realization that suddenly dawned on him. It meant that he was still learning, learning the truth, the real truth. It was their monstrosity…

His humanity had never helped him, it left him shattered, degrading, dying but his monstrosity… It gave him wings, it opened his eyes to the reality, it was what cured him in the end…

Genesis raised his head.

Their monstrosity was what opened their eyes to the truth, to the reality that was hidden from them. _He _was right. From the moment they were born, they were different, they weren't supposed to be human and as much as Shin-Ra tried to conceal it, they finally found it.

Monstrosity was the gift of the goddess.

A smile found its way on his lips, azure eyes swirling with so much joy that it frightened him after being so numb.

_It's true then. The perfect monster…_

"There's no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the goddess…" His hand curled into a fist, an orange halo enveloping it before he let go, and fireballs hit their mark. The statue of the goddess, his once beloved goddess, exploding with a crash.

"Sephiroth…" The name tasted so foreign and yet at the same time, so familiar on his lips, so musical. Pure ecstasy clouded his features and mind, his voice dropping. "You were the hero, the beloved, the perfect one." _The gift…_

Azure eyes closed, an ebony wing erupting from his back, and through the flames Genesis leaped to the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for dark themes.

Author note: Nothing much to say, just enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_Thanks for reading the story :) As I might have said before, Genesis' character had the potential to be explained in the compilations. He's indeed a complicated character._

_As for the obsessive love, I think it might be my fault, because I wanted to portray it much deeper than a simple obsession. I'm glad that you liked this chapter._

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Vincent's call was the only thing that brought him to Edge. Yazoo gripped Velvet nightmare harder. He didn't know what Kadaj was about to do, yet he didn't care. Whatever it was, it was foolish enough to be related to this city where Cloud lived, where Shin-Ra was.

There was a swish of clothes behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing the raven haired man.

"Are you sure that they're here?" He asked, hiding behind a shadowy corner, raising emerald eyes to look at the elder's ruby, Vincent's lips forming a thin line.

He just shook his head as he rounded the corner, his strides picking up speed. "He's going to do something foolish." He didn't want to believe that Kadaj was so naïve that he thought the world would approve his existence. It left only one option, and he didn't like it at all. Wasn't his brother thinking about the consequences? Of how it'd cost them? He was probably going to do something to get himself killed.

"Anything about Genesis?" Vincent asked, as he took out his three barreled gun.

He could feel the latter's uneasiness. Yazoo shook his head. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Rounding another corner and he saw Kadaj and Loz there, standing in front of the door of the bar, the younger spinning his sword playfully in his hands. He was suddenly grateful that it was past midnight. He ran toward his younger brother just as the latter rushed to break the door. The doubled bladed sword collided with his gun, screeching across the metal surface.

"Yazoo!" He hissed.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He replied, glancing at Vincent who stood there guarding them if someone was about to come.

"I don't care!" Kadaj drew back, holding the hilt with both hands as he swung it.

A ruby blade appeared between them out of nowhere, locking between Kadaj's blades.

"Genesis."

Rotating the blade in his hand, the redhead inverted their positions before freeing his blade, pushing Kadaj away. Souba flew away, falling to the ground with a clank.

"Fool…"

The whisper that passed the redhead's lips barely registered in his mind as his body moved, subconsciously, and then he was face to face with a displeased Genesis, Kadaj a foot away from him. His hand was gripping Genesis' wrist, who was probably going to slap his younger brother, his knuckles white as he raised his eyes, meeting azure knowingly.

One moment it appeared that the time itself had came to a halt and there was only him and Genesis, locked in a battle of wills, and the next, his back crashing against the concrete wall, denting it. Genesis' hand tightened around his throat as he grit his teeth, and Yazoo had to blink as a tear threatened to roll down his face. The attack was totally unexpected. Instead of wincing, the smallest of smiles touched his lips. He knew that would only enrage the redhead, but he couldn't offer anything else.

Genesis suddenly backed away from him, shaking his hand as though he had touched white hot iron, electrified. He backed away, staring at him with wide azure eyes, his lips forming silent words which he couldn't decipher.

Despite the pain, he exchanged glances with his brothers and then with Vincent. "Genesis?"

The redhead looked at him, his eyes unfocused at first as though seeing something which wasn't there, and then he was back, a myriad of emotions swirling in their depths before disappearing. He sharply turned around. "We should go back." It was an order, plain and simple.

"I'll kill you…" Kadaj hissed behind him.

"You're going to find me in Banora if you want to do that." He knew that the redhead was smirking, but there was something wrong in his tone.

Yazoo looked at his brothers, his stare lingering more on Loz than the younger.

"I swear I will kill you…" Kadaj raised his voice.

The redhead sharply turned on his heel, striding toward Kadaj when Vincent held him away. "I will gladly grant your wish. But to let you know, that's exactly what they want." He glared at Vincent, "Let go, I won't touch him." He freed himself from the hold, approaching his brother. "You can kill me but then they would just come looking for you, they'd take you back to where you so despise. That's the deal you're so hell-bent on breaking." He paused for a second. "Go now, go take your sword and do whatever you want but just know that then, there would be no peace, not one fucking moment." The melodious voice was just a hiss before Genesis turned around, leaving.

Yazoo closed his eyes, suddenly tired of the seeming never-ending quarrel, and then, there were two bangs. _Who?_

He felt no pain, so he just opened his eyes, wide, looking in the direction of the sound. The counterpart of his gun was in Kadaj's shaking hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. His head whipped around to look at Genesis who stood a few feet away, frozen like a statue.

Despite his desire to go to Genesis, he went to Kadaj, unclasping his fingers from the grip. Handing the gun back to Loz, he stood in front of Kadaj, surprised, shocked and he didn't know what to do. Maybe a hug? He wanted to turn around, see what happened with Genesis but instead, he hugged his brother tightly, closing his eyes.

_It's nothing…_

"It's nothing…" Genesis assured Vincent.

"I didn't want to do it…" Kadaj whispered.

They all wanted peace but it just seemed much of a luxury.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The trip to home was silence, just silence. Seeing his brother back, Weiss just called Nero before asking what happened. Vincent was carrying Genesis up stairs to his room. It spurred him into motion. He could vaguely hear Weiss' frustrated attempts to find out about what had happened before Loz took him to the study, locking the door behind them. Kadaj just stood there in front of the door.

A knife, some cloths and Vodka.

He took Kadaj's hand in his own, carrying his brother to their room.

Walking into Genesis' room, he left them on the bed, his gaze following the creamy white skin as the raven haired man helped Genesis undress. Looking up, he found azure eyes watching him, heat creeping to his cheeks. A smirk curved the redhead's lips as he saw him, soon replaced by a hiss that passed his lips.

Tearing his eyes of the ex-SOLDIER, he exited the room, closing the door behind himself. Kadaj stood in the threshold, looking in his direction. Wearily smiling a small smile, he approached his worried brother. "He's a SOLDIER Kadaj, he'll be okay."

Pushing the younger inside, he locked the door after exiting.

There was a bang and Weiss was already stomping up the stairs. "I'll kill that fucking piece of shit!"

Loz was trying to hold him from behind, and Yazoo just stood in front of the door, gripping the handle.

The door of Genesis' room opened, the redhead leaning heavily against the doorframe. "Weiss…" The melodious voice was tired.

"Brother?" Nero called from downstairs.

"Please…" Genesis turned around and closed the door, leaving a crimson handprint on the wooden door.

"Fine…" Weiss descended the stairs, Nero who had just walked upstairs following him.

"What happened?" It was the last thing he heard before their voices died down.

Loz walked toward him, shaking his head. Yazoo held out the key for him, stepping aside to let him pass. "Watch over him."

Nodding, his brother went inside.

He was left with closed doors, and silence. It was soothing after the ordeal. Closing his eyes, he let his legs carry him to the door of Genesis' room.

The silence only soothed his senses, but it did his mind no good. Question after question, left unanswered… It was just driving him crazy. He was no longer sure what he wanted. If it was peace then why did Banora seem so dull? If it wasn't peace then what was it that he wanted? Or did he even want something? Could remnants want something?

"Remnant…" He whispered, gripping the handle.

Remnants didn't think.

Was it the reason he existed? Only to obey? He didn't think so.

The scent of Genesis blood filled his senses.

Puppets neither thought nor felt.

There was a scream.

He closed his eyes.

He was tired.

Suddenly the handle seemed the only thing that connected him to this world.

The handle.

Blood.

And Genesis' breaths.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't need to own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for shōnen-ai, for AU… Should the list just go on?

Author note: What do you expect? Do you want me to ruin the surprise?

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_I'm certainly glad that you think my story is intriguing. Thank you for reading it :)_

_Well, my muse says 'thank you' to you for reading the story. Kadaj is Kadaj, and he has his own reasons for doing things. They might be selfish but, they're not stupid, at least not to him :) And yes, the already heavy burden of a group of teenagers is definitely going to become heavier with time. _

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The light of candles dimly lit the room, flickering shadows on the walls when the breeze played with the curtains of the open window. He entered the room as quietly as he could, just like a ghost.

The creamy sheets on Genesis' bed were disheveled. He was about to call his name when…

There… There, on the bed, right in front of his eyes…

Emerald eyes went wide.

Genesis' fingers lazily played across the bare skin of Vincent's back, his melodious voice filling the room in soft moans.

_Hurt, Jealousy, anger…_

The curtain of ebony fell around them, but Yazoo knew. They were kissing each other.

_Anger, anger, anger…_

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice sounding too indifferent for his liking.

Vincent almost jerked away, moving to sit on the edge of bed, while Genesis still lay there, azure eyes glazed with lust.

Anger was slowly rising inside him, an unfamiliar dark part him coming to life, "Can't you see? He's injured."

"Who told you to come here?" That voice, so rich, so… cutting.

It felt like a stab to his back. He stood there, paralyzed, as his eyes took in the sight Genesis was, the only distraction.

"Why are you still standing, get out." Vincent looked at him, golden tinged eyes commanding.

His eyes darted back to Genesis, silently looking, waiting, asking… _Say something…_

The silence, the humiliation became unbearable.

He strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

He wearily opened his eyes, the numb ache in his every muscle forgotten as the anger overwhelmed him, remembering his dream. Leaping to his feet, Yazoo reached for the handle, almost flinging inside the room, his grace forgotten.

Suddenly as if remembering what he was doing, he slowed, tiptoeing inside the room.

Light filled the room, sunrays playing on the ruffled sheets. Aside from the birds chirping outside, the sound of Genesis' deep breathes was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

He came to a stand beside the bed, staring at his peaceful features. The dark circles under his closed eyes showed that he hadn't slept at all during those two days he had left.

A smile subconsciously crept to his lips. _Just a dream…_

He wanted to lean down and brush those fiery locks, but the peace seemed so fragile as though by touching the redhead, it would break like a sweat dream.

Exiting the room, he heard the commotion downstairs before it was shut off. He descended the stairs to be greeted by Nero, and his brothers, all of them gathered in front of the door.

"What's happened?" He asked, and Loz looked away, Kadaj just staring in the direction of the door.

"The Turks came here, Vincent went to talk with them." Nero's voice was flat. "Weiss was at company when they came."

Yazoo didn't know what to say, and the most logical option was to remain quiet. It was his brothers' fault. If Kadaj wasn't so selfish… _No. _They couldn't start blaming each other. Kadaj's act was selfish, but it was done, and there was no undoing it. The world didn't accept them, they were on their own.

The realization was hard, bitter. Maybe it was what Genesis was trying to show them?

Did he know?

Vincent came inside, running a hand through his hair and leaning heavily on the door in a lapse, before noticing that all eyes were focused on him.

"They're going to inform Rufus and the party…" The deep voice was weary.

Suddenly Kadaj ran upstairs, spurring them into motion.

"Kadaj!"

Yazoo ran after him, Loz flying the stairs way ahead of him, and stood in front of the door, blocking the youth's way.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked, deadpan, regaining his past self.

"Kadaj…" He tried to be as understanding as possible.

"We can't just let them get away!" Kadaj yelled, betrayed by the slight shaking of his voice.

"We can't give them more reasons to accuse you, Kadaj." The ex-Turk tried to reason with him.

His younger brother looked at him, and Yazoo could do nothing, but look back at his emerald eyes, knowingly silent, even though he knew the silver haired wouldn't understand.

He went in the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You should have stopped him." Vincent looked at Loz, frowning.

"Look-…" The older silver haired tried to answer before he interrupted him.

"We shouldn't start blaming each other."

Nero turned around, already heading downstairs. "You just keep a watch on him, if he was to do something stupid. Loz and I will guard the house."

Yazoo nodded, yet he didn't know what to do. Perhaps, letting the younger have some time alone would tame his raging anger.

"I know what to do with Kadaj, you just look after Genesis." Vincent approached the door of their shared room.

_Candles, the room, the dark curtain of Vincent's mane, Genesis' parted lips…_

"Trust me." The elder man was studying him with his ruby eyes.

His lips formed a thin line as he headed for Genesis' room, only at the door he paused. Emerald clashed with ruby as he looked at the ex-Turk. "If something happens to him, I'll make you regret it."

He didn't wait to see the raven haired man's reaction, cautiously closing the door behind him. Trying to be as silent as he could, he came inside, sitting on the chair in the corner.

"What was all that about?"

Genesis' quiet question took him off guard. He should have figured it out that he must have been awakened. Opening his mouth to say something, Genesis cut him off.

"Don't try lying to me."

He was still lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Yazoo sighed. "The Turks came after us. I don't know everything but Vincent talked with them." It was hard to miss as the redhead clenched the sheets in his fists.

"Nero and Loz are guarding the house, and Vincent said he'd handle Kadaj-…"

Genesis was already up, opening his wardrobe to find a shirt.

"Are you okay?" He asked, standing up with him.

"Two days." His voice was barely audible, "I just couldn't leave you for two days." His voice rose in volume and intensity as he pulled the sleeveless sweater down his head. "You just fucked everything up." He walked briskly, heading toward the door.

Yazoo couldn't believe himself, it felt like for a second he was out of his body, just watching from outside. He couldn't even believe himself as he walked, quickly behind Genesis. He couldn't believe as he gripped the redhead's shoulder, turning him around. One moment everything was just hard to believe and the next, he was face to face with the redhead as he almost slammed him into the wall, pinning him there. The surprised expression of his features was wiped away as he closed his eyes, pressing his lips to those lush curves, demanding, wanting… domineering.

_Mine._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't need to own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for shōnen-ai, blood.

Author note: Trouble… More trouble…

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_Thanks for your comments. Well, to be honest, I'm trying to write as good as I can, to have a good plot and all that, but I think I still have a long road ahead of myself. But then again, I must thank you both for reading, and reviewing, and that you think that way about my story._

_Turks are snoopy, that's all I can say about them. I don't think that the situation would remain the same, but we'll see…_

_No need to thank me, thank _you_ for reading :)_

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Genesis was astounded, barely registering what happened until those thin lips locked with his. Azure eyes went wide, he was paralyzed.

Yazoo drew back, opening his eyes to reveal soft emerald slits. Genesis was watching him, speechless, breathless. Slender pale fingers were playing with auburn tresses as another hand cupped his chin, the youth beginning the kiss anew. This time slower, gentler.

His heart was hammering in his chest, an uneasy feeling rising to his throat. _What are you doing? _

Wherever the youth caressed him, it felt like his skin was burning, his lips aflame. He could neither find the will, nor the energy to push him away, his hand clinging to the leather of the youth's coat. Why was he feeling like this?

Suddenly Yazoo drew back, gazing at him for a few seconds before going out, closing the door behind him.

Genesis just stared at the spot which the silver haired stood only moments ago, his right hand rising to his trembling lips as his other hand, splayed on the wall behind him, was desperately searching for an anchor.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to calm his mind, his wild emotions, his body. The images that flashed before his closed eyelids made him open them only seconds after.

_Why?_

The question echoed in his void. Why had the silver haired kissed him? Why did he just leave that way? Why, why, why?

He began pacing the room, running his hand through his hair, suddenly feeling grateful that the mirror was broken. Distraction. He paused. He needed distraction. Retrieving his blade from its spot beside the wall, he left the room.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Kadaj's breathing was slightly faster than usual. They'd been walking for the past few hours. Deep in the wilderness, the chirping of birds, the constant buzz of bugs was the only sound, yet Vincent could almost feel them. The monsters that hid between the dense greenery, moving unseen, yet he could hear them, smell their fear.

A smirk tugged the corner of his lips. _Chaos._

"I won't come farther. Be careful."

There was a 'humph' as the silver haired turned away, swinging his sword playfully.

His anger had abated during their hike. He knew how it felt, the building rage that found no outlet. He could sense that every time the anger took its toll on him, fighting off Chaos became more arduous, leaving him drained. Vincent watched him, standing there as the boy disappeared behind the trees.

It was the easiest way. They were fighters, killers like their progenitor. It was their only purpose only weeks, and now, they were forced to live here, in a peaceful town, bound by a deal that guaranteed their life. Only how long that would last, was unbeknownst to him.

There was a sudden shift that brought him back to reality. His hand subconsciously settled on Cerberus. Perhaps since Kadaj was already far away from him and alone, they thought the youth was an easy prey.

Whichever way, he couldn't risk Kadaj's life. He leaped onto a branch, taking out his gun from the holster. Jumping from one tree to another as quietly as he could, he tried to get as near to the boy without scaring either him or the monsters.

The youth was handling them well even though they were a pack, an amused smile on his lips as he swung his sword, spilling blood. They were unfortunate to think that the boy would be their prey.

Finishing them off, he wiped the blood off by a flick of his wrist. Vincent jumped down behind him, and had to catch the double bladed sword in his clawed hand as the boy swung it at him.

A shrill screech filled the woods, silencing almost every sound. The elder stared at him for a moment before letting go.

"Fight with me." It seemed more like an order.

Vincent shook his head as he put his gun back, leaving the strap open.

"Are you afraid?" Mockery, there was obvious mockery.

Bitterness rose inside him at the tone. He remembered who it belonged to. Vincent knew it was because of the afterglow, but the urge he was feeling was irresistible.

Alarms went off in his mind. _Chaos._ It had to be.

Kadaj thrust his sword in his direction, and the raven haired man had to dodge in the last moments not to get stabbed.

"Come on, you can handle me, can't you?"

"Not now." The voice was between his own and a low growl.

Vincent panicked. Strapping his gun, he tried to push back the demon that threatened to surface any minute. _Please, not now._

"Pft, what kind of a fighter are you?"

He was barely holding himself upright, his hands curling into fists subconsciously. _Not now, not now, not now. _He repeated like a mantra, trying to calm the demon. Moments passed by unnoticed as he blocked everything out, just focusing on the entity. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the youth would question his act later, but right now it didn't matter. He promised that he'd bring the boy back safe, he was willing to keep it, but Chaos wasn't as gentle as he might be.

"Vincent?" Kadaj was standing now in front of him, puzzled.

A tired smile touched his lips as he regained himself, looking at the silver haired youth in front of him.

"What was that?"

He just shook his head, his smile turning into a smirk, hidden by the veil of his bangs. He headed down the way they had come, beckoning him to come. "I'll let you know."

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The last rays of the sun disappeared behind the skyline.

"Let's go in." Genesis turned around, leaving the door open behind him.

Loz and Nero told him that Kadaj and Vincent went out for a walk earlier in the morning, but they hadn't returned yet. He knew that both of them were capable to defend themselves against monsters, what worried him was that if either one of them went on rampage, especially Chaos.

His discussion with Weiss was rather heated, resulting in an argument. The ivory haired man had locked himself all day in the study, probably sulking. Well, if Weiss thought that he would go and bring him back, he was completely mistaken. He knew that his younger brother was rebellious much like him, but right now, he couldn't let him have it. He couldn't let none of them have the authority, even if he wanted to.

"Tell him we're having dinner." He inclined his head in the direction of the study.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he suddenly stopped. Loz passed him, while Nero went to bring his older brother.

Uncertainty tugged at his mind as he remembered what happened earlier. He saw no reason to tell them about it, but indirectly he had been avoiding the silver haired.

Everything was still vivid in his mind.

It wasn't the act that had surprised him, it was how Yazoo did it, the dominance, the desire… The challenge was so overwhelming, and at the same time frightening. A shiver ran down his spine.

He knew his self-control had slipped a few times around them, but he didn't want to impose anything on them, mostly trying to act as logical as his mind allowed him to. Now, he really didn't know how to act. _First Kadaj, and now Yazoo…_

"Don't you want to come in?" Nero asked playfully, watching him with slight worry in his eyes.

He looked at his brother, confused but then, he smiled at him, mumbling a 'sure' before following him inside.

They were silent at the table, and Genesis was just avoiding Yazoo's eyes. He knew he'd lose it before he even had the chance to decide. If there were options, though.

There were knocks on the door.

"I'll get the door."

He almost leaped out of his chair, surprising everyone. It was just an escape. And if it were Kadaj and Vincent, he wanted to make sure the silver haired knew that he was forgiven. They didn't need more guilt.

Genesis's fast strides quickly carried him out, a smile touching his lips when he reached for the handle, opening the door.

"Hello Genesis."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own, why would I need to anyway?

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M to be safe.

Author note: Well, nothing much this chapter. And it's a lot lighter.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The dinner was completely ruined. They gathered the dishes and the food, only leaving some for Vincent and Kadaj. Now the quartet was gathered around the study door, eavesdropping.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

"You have to hand them back."

Rufus was sitting behind the desk, Tseng and Reno each standing beside him. Cloud and his bulky companion a few feet away, leaning to the bookshelves.

On the other hand, he was standing in the middle of the room, facing Rufus, as though he was an interrogatee. He raised his head, meeting Shin-Ra's eyes dispassionately.

"They haven't broken the deal, yet."

"Do you deny that Kadaj and Loz were in Edge two nights ago?"

"They didn't harm anyone."

"They were at the door of Tifa's bar. There were gunshots."

Genesis looked away momentarily, smirking before looking at the seated blonde. "If your Turks told you everything, why didn't they tell you that the gunshots didn't harm anyone?"

"They got out of hand…"

"You're just making excuses for taking them away. What do you want to do with them? Experiment on them like Hojo did? Since they look like Sephiroth, it doesn't mean that Shin-Ra can claim them. They are above legal age and they can live wherever they want."

"Kadaj is not."

The door slammed to the wall behind him, Genesis turned around, surprised even though he already knew who was standing in the doorway.

The silver haired youth stood, motionless, rage written all over his features. Vincent was right behind him, probably trying to stop him which he failed.

"Vincent?" Cloud was now standing next to the desk, baffled. "You're with them."

Genesis just rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration, pursing his lips as he willed Rapier into his hand. He could see as amazement flooded Rufus' features, his eyes widening slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Either I, or his brothers are legal enough to have his custody. If you don't settle it right here, right now, I'm afraid I can't let you get out."

"You know that by issuing this you broke whatever deal between us?"

"Stop testing my patience, Rufus."

The young president stood up, cold blue eyes boring into his own, making him smirk. Just as the blonde was passing by his side, he stopped, almost whispering into his ear.

"You started this. I can't wait to see whether you'd hold your head up with your injured pride, _Rhapsodos_."

With that Shin-Ra and his men left the room.

"You!" Kadaj grit his teeth as he clutched the hilt of Souba, emerald eyes glaring at the spike head in the room. Swinging his sword, he was about to attack the blonde when Genesis thrust his ruby blade between them.

"It's enough for today Kadaj."

"But-…"

"I said _enough_." Genesis hissed wearily, looking at the boy with hard azure eyes.

The youth glared back at him, but released his sword from the lock, sending a deadly glare at the blonde before exiting the room.

Genesis freed his sword. "I'll leave you alone." Ignoring the self-proclaimed SOLDIER, he headed for the door, closing it behind him. He stood there, knowing that Vincent would notice his presence but he just listened.

"_Are you taking sides with them?! What's happened to you Vincent? They are Sephiroth's remnants, and that man is his friend, whatever. Are you willing to leave everything behind for them? Leave us for them?" _Cloud was practically yelling at him, making him wince inwardly.

Silence settled in the room, and Genesis just waited for a sound, something. He didn't care if Vincent chose to leave them or remain with them, but the sooner he knew the man's decision, the sooner he knew how to deal with him.

"_Valentine, Shin-Ra's against them, the world is against them, we are against them. You're with us after all we've been through, right?" _It probably belonged to the bulky man.

There were steps. Genesis stood away from the door, turning away. It was Vincent, he knew it. The raven haired man walked toward the door, ignoring the looks he received from the group of young men who stood gathered around the door.

Genesis just didn't look at him, but he could feel as those ruby eyes stared at his back, and then just vanished with a flutter of crimson cloak.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

They started quickly in the morning. Nero and the silver haired trio started going through everything, and he checked the things they found. They had to sell everything they could. With the whole world against them, money could do wonders.

Weiss was running the company as though nothing had happened, yet Genesis knew better. Shin-Ra would soon try to confiscate his business. He thought with a grimace. They should just be quick and careful.

Papers, books were scattered here and there on the floor, while the ones that were salable property were piled up on the desk.

Genesis took a deep breath, running a hand through his auburn tresses. _What a mess…_ He smiled gently, looking around. The bookshelves were empty by now.

"There's nothing left." Nero announced as he sat down in the middle of the papers, tired after the tedious work.

"They don't make much money…" He whispered as he subconsciously fingered the papers. "We should pay the workers, sell the warehouse, and most of the lands."

"There won't be anything left." Kadaj spoke, playfully tossing the papers around.

"There will be money." Genesis grimaced. It angered him that they had to do all that to get money. And what was it? Unfortunately something that meant everything to humans. He was no human, damn it. If it weren't for Kadaj…

He stopped his train of thoughts, unclenching his hand that had turned into a fist. "That's enough for today. Let's start training."

They stood up, Yazoo taking out his Velvet Nightmare from its holster as did Loz. Kadaj took Loz's while Yazoo tossed his gun for him.

"Let's get out." Nero said with a slight grin.

He wasn't bad with guns but since it was his brother's and Yazoo's weapon of choice, they knew how to shoot just perfect. And they were going to learn. It was for the best. The wider the range of their mastered weapons the better. Genesis gripped the handle with his right hand, aiming for the can that Loz had arranged on the fence.

Suddenly there was an arm stretching along his, rearranging his grip on the firearm. _Yazoo…_

"Better. Now shoot."

Genesis shook his head, clearing his head and concentrating on his aim. He fired and the can wasn't on the post anymore. He smirked, smugness creeping to his features, making Nero who stood by Kadaj's side chuckle.

"Your turn." He crossed his hands on his chest, flashing a smile at the youth.

"Pft." Kadaj ran a hand through his bangs and then, shot true.

"Good." Nero said, "You only need practice. Guess the hard part's for us to learn."

Kadaj laughed slightly, his eyes glinting playfully as he looked at him, making the redhead smirk in agreement. "You don't know in how much trouble you are."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M.

Author note: Preparations.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_Thanks, but I think it's not true after the delay between these two chapters :)_

_Well, it's his fault because he chose to protect them in the first place XD And Shin-Ra is just as bad as his father was, which makes things a lot worse, especially with Kadaj. _

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

His fingertips brushed against the wooden case as he walked toward the window. There were three of them on the desk, varying in size.

Standing by the tall window, he drew back the rich fabric slightly.

Four of them were in the yard, each wielding the sword they chose, and they were training. Loz swung his broad sword, an amused grin on his face as he managed the move efficiently. Nero thrust his rapier forward at the opening in Loz' guard, yet drew back quickly, dodging the sword the threatened to cleave his chest.

Kadaj was practicing marksmanship, despite his dexterity. _Well, practice makes perfect._

His eyes riveted on Yazoo, a shudder running down his spine, the smallest hint of smiles curving his lips. Silver locks flew around his torso in an angry halo, his features deadpan as he was deep in concentration. Like his progenitor, the silver haired had chosen a katana. His moves became more fluid with each passing day, more graceful, more like _him_.

He sharply drew the curtain, striding toward the desk, and he began shuffling through the boxes. Taking out his new handgun, he left the study quickly. Opening the door of the house, he had readied his gun. He pulled the trigger.

Four pair of eyes darted in his direction, and Yazoo was eyeing him, frozen as he lowered his blade. The bullet had hit the ground near his feet.

"Go on, continue your training." He ordered to the trio, his face expressionless as he locked his eyes with Yazoo's emerald.

Genesis could see the confusion in his eyes as the boy understood the challenge, slowly, reluctantly raising his katana as his stance shifted to defensive.

A smirk tugged on his lips as he took a step back, taking his stance as he stretched his arm. _Nowhere vital. _He fired, slowly at first. Yazoo was keeping up well, deflecting each bullet with absolute precision. He fired faster and faster till he ran out of bullets. Throwing the gun aside, he jumped up, swiveling in the air as he willed Rapier, and brought it down.

Their swords collided with a loud clang, and seeing the boy withhold against him, he smirked, using his free hand to push his sword. Sparks were flying around them as the blades grated together. Yazoo's expressionless face was creased with a frown as he tried to hold out, bending his knee as he tried to push up against him.

Genesis was having immense delight, when Yazoo repeated his gesture, pressing his palm to the blunt side of his sword as he rose.

"Enough."

Freeing his sword from the lock, he realized that the trio had been watching them, yet paid it no heed as retrieved his gun from the ground. Smiling genuinely at the silver haired, he vanished in the house.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

They were marching in the narrow valley, their colonel heading the battalion. The men were silent, all of them listening for any sound other than the rhythm of their shoes.

A sneer marred his features.

It was a mistake. A mistake their colonel made when he didn't listen to him because of his arrogance. And for his arrogance men were going to die today.

_So be it. _Genesis raised his face, azure eyes following the edge of the cliffs. Men were going to die today but not him, he wouldn't die here. He would stay alive to see the fall of that arrogant bastard.

A shiver ran down his spine as the redhead remembered his words this morning, how he had harassed him, accused him of not knowing anything about war because of his appearance.

It had angered him no end, and despite all the way they had marched, it was still present.

Genesis didn't care. In fact, he preferred to keep it that way. He could use it when the battle began.

He stopped, holding a hand in front of the colonel to stop him as he listened keenly. He had heard a sound.

"I've had enough. I'm going to put you in your place!" The dark haired man yelled at him as he shoved his hand away.

He wasn't paying attention to what he said at all, even when he was called by his last name.

He could swear he heard a click.

"_Rhapso-…_"

The snarl was left unfinished as the dark haired man fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Duck!" He shouted seconds before his voice was drowned by the staccato of hundreds of bullets.

There were war cries and soon the narrow valley was flooded with Wutai soldiers.

Taking Rapier from his back, he cast a barrier as he rushed in the medley, his sword tearing through bone and flesh. For Goddess sake, he was smiling like a madman, and he didn't care. He knew it, why he was smiling, and he reveled in its horrendous cruelty.

Shallow thin slashes were covering his arms, yet he barely acknowledged them, the battle overtaking his senses as he drew blood, painting himself red.

"Colonel, colonel!" Someone was calling him, from behind.

Swinging his sword, the gunblade went flying out of the soldier in front of him, and then he severed his head. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the man.

"We must retreat! Sir, we must retreat!"

Hurling another unfortunate soldier who dared approach him away, Genesis looked around, seeing his prediction come true.

It didn't feel as satisfying as he had thought but it was a victory nonetheless. At least for him.

"Signal the men to draw back."

Genesis ordered as he again focused on his enemies, killing as many of them as he could on their way back.

He was a lieutenant colonel back then, a third class.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

He opened his eyes wearily, pushing against the soft mattress to sit on the bed, resting his head on the headboard.

It felt like he hadn't slept at all.

It was usual. Whenever his memories hunted him, he felt like this. Only he didn't expect to relive them in his dreams.

Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he tossed the sheet aside, a shiver running down his naked body as he stood. He smiled as he approached the open window.

It was definitely a bad habit. _At least everything would be cold… _ And the smile was no longer on his lips.

The sky had lighter hues near the horizon, yet stars dotted the still dark sky, twinkling.

It was then when he noticed it, the intangible powerful aura.

Turning away from the window, he put on his pants and then buckled his belt.

_How dare he come here after what he did?_

Taking his gun from the nightstand, he quietly left his room.

_Made a mistake, ..._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M.

Author note: A slight trouble.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

…_Valentine._

"No need to hide yourself. Come out."

Genesis held the gun at arm length, his finger ready on the trigger.

Vincent stepped forward as if materializing out of shadows.

"Why did you come back?"

Nothing, absolutely nothing was in azure eyes, his face expressionless, and the elder's mirrored his, deathly pale.

"Please…" A whisper, barely audible, "Can we go inside?"

Genesis turned on his heel, striding back to house and into the study. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the raven haired come inside, closing the door quietly.

"Why" He turned around suddenly, his new weapon still in his grip, "did you come back after choosing to be with _them_?"

"I didn't go to them."

He opened his mouth to say something when Vincent cut him off.

"And, I didn't decide to be with them."

The redhead looked away. "And how am I supposed to believe that?"

There was silence, and they both stood there, neither moving.

"Shin-Ra's coming here." Vincent broke the silence, "With soldiers."

A chuckle rang in the room. "_How petty._" He mumbled under his breath. He was about to ask how many when the raven haired man spoke again, as if reading his thoughts.

"You can defeat them easily. I just came here to tell you that."

There was rustle, and Genesis turned his head, seeing the crimson caped man already heading for the door. "Vincent…"

The ex-Turk didn't turn around, looking over his shoulder, his face shrouded by ebony locks.

He wasn't sure about what he wanted to say anymore. "You… you can come here if you want."

Nodding, the elder took another step before stopping once more.

"How are you dealing with this?"

The unexpected question sent a shiver down his spine. Genesis smirked, bitterly. "Why do you care?" _Why did you ask this?_

Silence. It was laughable.

"I don't need a shoulder to cry on, nor do I see the need to share my burden with anybody, neither you nor anybody else."

"It won't work on me Genesis."

The deep voice rang in the room, the sentence catching him off guard, paralyzing him. "I…"

There was a demonic roar outside which spurred them into motion. Tossing their conversation to the back of his mind, a frown creased his brow as he left the gun on the desk, Rapier materializing in his hand as he darted out of house. He knew it what it was even without looking at it.

Seeing the elder move in the corner of his eyes, he held a hand in front of him.

"I'll take care of it."

Running toward the demon that opened its massive wings high above Banora, he cast a Firaga, fireballs hurtling toward the Bahamut as Genesis leaped in the air.

Running a hand across his blade, he watched it flare up before focusing back on his enemy. Willing his wing, it emerged from his bare back, and he moved away from its massive claws. Casting more fireballs at him, Genesis went in for the kill.

Flaring red slashes crisscrossed its massive body, his wings engulfing in fire as he cast Figara at him yet again. Moving away to a safe distance, he closed his eyes momentarily, mumbling a spell under his breath as he caressed his blade once more. Gripping the hilt of his sword by both hands, he held it ready by his side as he darted toward it, thrusting Rapier in the flesh of its thick neck. Dragging his blade down as far as he could, he dislodged it before leaping away from it.

The Bahamut was engulfed in flames and seconds after, it was just a bundle of dispersing Lifestream as it ascended in the air.

Closing his wing, Genesis landed gracefully on the ground.

There was a gunshot and then, a dozen of rifles were pointed toward him.

His eyes darted toward their house, seeing Vincent and the quintet standing at the door, Kadaj clutching his arm.

"I see you care for your hometown as well."

Hearing Rufus' voice, he repressed the urge to swear. Holding the gun at his side, the president of Shin-Ra's inexistent empire approached him, followed by Tseng and Reno.

"I thought it was part of the deal." Genesis smirked.

Waving aside, the soldiers made way for the blonde to stand in front of the ex-SOLDIER. "Deal? Do you live still live in your dream world, Rhapsodos, where you and-…"

"Your _half brother _was a lot more considerate than you." He hissed, fury dancing in azure as he knew where Rufus' words were heading to. "At least, he cared for his SOLDIERs unlike _you_ who let your empire perish."

Despite the bitterness, he delighted in how he hurt the younger man in front of him, even though Rufus was smirking. Using his own weapon against him, he knew he had hurt the president, and he reveled in it.

"He was a coward who didn't dare stand against his enemies. I, on the other hand," The blonde draw closer, their bodies touching as Rufus whispered sarcastically in his ear, "crush them, _dear Genesis._"

Sneering, he was about to answer him when the younger drew back.

"If I were you, I would behave like a good boy and not play with fire."

With that, Rufus turned around, beckoning his men to leave. Tseng however, stood there after whispering something to the redhead Turk.

Turning around toward the group at the door, he faked a smile. "Are you okay?"

Smirking, Kadaj shook his head with a slight laugh as he went in, Loz following him. It was hard to miss the way Yazoo was looking at him, yet he tried his best not to meet the younger's eyes before the silver haired disappeared inside.

"What a day…" Weiss yawned, earning a chuckle from Nero as covering his mouth, both following the rest of the group.

There were a few hurried steps behind him. "Can I talk to you?" Vincent's ruby eyes were riveted on the Turk.

Genesis smirked, shaking his head as he went inside. _Turks…_ He closed the door.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

"I don't know how much you know Genesis, but he is volatile, he's inclined to take risks with his own life and the life of others." Tseng's voice betrayed his deadpan expression.

Folding his arms, Vincent eyed him. "I know enough about him. Get to the point."

Sighing, Tseng looked away before looking at him again. "I've read and heard ambiguous things about you, but from what I know for sure…" He stopped, a flick of frustration fleeting over his features before disappearing completely. He looked up, determination the only thing Vincent could see in his eyes. "Take care of him. I'm sure you know how it feels to be left out."

The graveness of his voice was more than enough to toss him back in his memories, but for once Vincent held back, even for mere minutes. He knew what he meant, knew that there was more to that simple sentence, more than the Turk would ever say. But it was enough.

The crimson clad man nodded, offering a slight yet genuine smile to the raven haired man.

"Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for shōnen-ai, dark themes.

Author note: The plot's going to unfold.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_I guess Vincent was forced to take on his fatherly attitude in the last chapter :) Thanks for your love, and the time you put into both reading and reviewing._

_Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad that my story was able to cause emotions, since it means I've improved, just a little._

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

He didn't know what to do. Entering the house, he didn't look around, deciding to lengthen his search for the redhead to think.

Peeking in the kitchen, he found it empty. Opening the door of the study, he found the five of them there, still in their pajamas. Kadaj, Loz and Nero lounged by the bookshelves, each a book in hand, while Yazoo and Weiss were playing chess near the window.

"A rapier has its advantages and disadvantages, just like every other weapon. It's wielder's expertise to use them to his benefit." Weiss had his head tilted slightly as he explained, yet not looking away from the board.

"Smartass." Kadaj whispered.

The trio were smirking, Nero's wider than the rest as he looked up at him, rising an eyebrow as he raised his book. "Care to join?"

Vincent shook his head, motioning for him to go on.

To everyone, it seemed that they were just nonchalant, ignorant youths, as though nothing had happened mere minutes ago. But to him, it was different. Their tense physiques, the tension that hung heavy in the room spoke otherwise.

The world didn't know of their existence, believing them dead, and yet they were alive… It reminded him of his own memories.

He knew the life that they were leading didn't satisfy them, just like his.

The feeling that they didn't belong…

_This_ was just a way to ignore it, to push it to the back of the mind.

Yet, even for someone as old as he, the feeling resurface once in a while, at times so unbearable that he just fled the people as fast as he could. He didn't know how long they keep up with it, especially Genesis.

Turning around, he left the room as silently as he came, still unsure of what he was going to tell the ex-SOLDIER.

He found the redhead, now fully dressed, standing in the hall in front of a window, sunrays giving his auburn tresses a golden glow. Making up his mind, he strode toward him, standing a couple of feet away.

"You should leave Banora."

"I know."

Vincent knew that as a SOLDIER, Genesis knew how to strategize, and his answer wasn't the thing that surprised him; it was why he had postponed the inevitable that made him wait a few moments for an explanation.

Silence.

"Then why-…"

"To go where?"

He couldn't help but shiver, closing his eyes as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "Nibleheim."

He expected an outburst of anger, but to his surprise, Genesis only turned around, walking to him until they were inches away. A hand rose to caress his cheek, ruby eyes widening slightly as Vincent looked at the redhead, confused.

"What have you gotten yourself into Vincent?"

The hand dropped as the younger looked down momentarily before looking up again, an unfamiliar emotion clear in the depth of azure. "Can you do something for me?"

Vincent was about to answer when a strange, yet familiar feeling clawed at his consciousness.

Fear. The unacceptable, expectable fear.

"It depen-…"

"_Please_, promise me that you will do it."

"Genesis…"

Slender fingers plunged into his jet-black tresses, Genesis' lush lips covering his in an instant.

Vincent was shocked, his body and mind tensing.

The kiss was unnerving. He knew. There was definitely something wrong with Genesis, yet he could do nothing. It was the want that was overpowering him, the need…

The redhead was playing with his lower lip, biting slightly before licking it and then, Vincent knew it. The question. That he would do it or won't. And he knew the answer despite the cold fear that clawed at his being.

He surrendered. His claw fell to Genesis' hip as he pulled the younger closer with his hand, letting him deepen the kiss.

The redhead drew back shortly after, yet still in his embrace, whispered. "Take them to Nibelheim with yourself."

Raising his claw, he caressed his cheek with great care, playing with golden auburn locks as he let his features soften slightly. "What about you?"

Dropping his head, Genesis looked away.

"Genesis, what's-…"

"I can't." His barely audible whisper trembled slightly. "I can't go back there, not now at least."

"Is it-…"

"Don't ask. Just take them there, where they'll be safe." Azure eyes were gazing at him, questioning.

"I will."

There were steps hurrying upstairs. Both of them looked toward the direction, Vincent let him go.

"Thank you." The redhead said as he went, the warm smile on his face so genuine, yet so wrong.

He didn't get to ask him about what he was going to do.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

There were cracks, deep cracks, and he knew that the dam would break, eventually. Walking upstairs, it felt like the burden of whole world was settled on his shoulders.

The shrill creak brought him out of his thoughts, and he noticed that he was gripping the wooden handrail a little too tightly. Letting it go, he sighed as he took the last final step when the realization hit him, making him hold onto the wood for support.

His fire. His fire, Genesis Rhapsodos' brilliant fire was gone.

It meant only one thing, or didn't it?

A bitter smirk curved his lips as he suppressed his urge to laugh. But laugh at whom? Himself or the world? The answer was what that stung.

How blind he was when he thought he had just opened his eyes. Or maybe he knew it, just at the back of his mind. Maybe he knew it and chose to ignore it just to survive; just to survive and find his cure; just to survive and make this world go through the same hell that it made him go through.

_Yes._

It was it. The world wouldn't see the day he'd laugh at himself. It was the one at fault, the one who stole his fire away. And for that, it would pay.

Letting go of the wooden bar, he strode toward the room the silver haired trio shared, opening the door.

Yazoo just froze, probably pacing the room, a hand running through his silver hair. Genesis could see as the youth raised all guards at once.

"Genesis," a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

Closing the door, he approached the young man slowly. "You saw it, didn't you?"

A moment of fleeting silence.

"Yes, I did."

"What was your problem then? Didn't you enjoy the sight?"

The silver haired's brow creased as he scowled, muttering a 'humph' as he turned away from him.

"What? Maybe you don't like men?" Genesis took a step forward.

Turning around sharply, Yazoo looked at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he hissed. "Stop it."

Smirking, Genesis walked toward the younger. "A soft spot, hmm?"

Yazoo backed away, looking everywhere but him.

"Come on, I know you're not afraid."

Another step and Yazoo's back hit the wall. Emerald eyes darted toward his when the youth found himself cornered. "Don't make me hate you."

Only inches away, he blocked the boy's escape with his left hand, while with the other he cupped his chin. A hand rose to grip his forearm, making him grip Yazoo's chin slightly firmer.

"It's just one of your deceiving games. Let go!" Yazoo tried to free himself, to no avail.

The remark had hurt, but Genesis knew that what he had said mere moments ago did the same to the silver haired. Goddess, he was becoming a sadist. _How laughable._

"You're wrong Yazoo." His voice was serious as he gazed back at the boy.

"Vincent." The silver haired replied, completely confident in his answer.

Genesis smiled softly as he shook his head. "You can believe what you wish, I know that I can't change your mind. But know this,"

He paused, closing his eyes. He would do this, just for the boy, even though he knew it would be granting him so much. It would give the youth so much power over him, but he had nothing to lose after all. Genesis wasn't even sure after what was going to come, what would happen to his own.

Everything just went away, the finely crafted masks, layers and layers of riddles, lies, everything. He leaned his hand on the wall for support, clutching at it as though in pain.

He had never done it, never in his whole life.

The dam finally broke.

He just stood there, in the room, completely bare and vulnerable in front of a silver haired youth that so much resembled…

He opened his eyes, looking straight into those emerald eyes. _Maybe you can see this… _

"You really are _him_."

Yazoo just looked back, a look of understanding fleeted in his eyes before shock overtook him, his mouth slightly open as he gazed at him.

Fear. Genuine fear was what welled up in azure eyes.

It was enough.

"Genesis, I-…"

Genesis held a finger to those lips before kissing them. _I can't…_

Drawing back, Genesis darted toward the window and leaped out of it, shards scraping his skin. He heard Yazoo call after him but he didn't turn back, willing his wing midair, and took off.

He was breaking.

_"…While being blasted by the cold wind,_

_I painted my memories in the repeating night…" Gackt_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for violence, morbid scenes, gore?

Author note: As much as I hate Cloud, and I mean it, I hate him, I had to give him a slight credit which he doesn't deserve. If you've watched AC or ACC carefully, you'd see that against the trio he didn't have a chance, Kadaj could have killed him at the Forgotten capital were it not for Vincent. So, he'd never stand a chance against a First class SOLDIER, let alone Sephiroth. That's exactly why I said at the beginning that we're not talking about what happened in AC or ACC. I never accepted Cloud as a character and never will, but for the sake of the story, I will just give him a few more moments of his mizerable life.

Enjoy!

**.****ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

He stood there in the dense greenery, trees hiding him as he watched them leave in the veil of the night.

When they disappeared, he sat on the ground, leaning to the trunk of a tree. Dried blood coated his leather hands and his blade. He closed his eyes momentarily, pushing back his thoughts, the images of the Turks he killed earlier in the morning, to the back of his head.

A smile curved his lips, his features so peaceful.

It had felt good. To see his ruby blade shades darker than what it was, to hear the sickening thud after so many years.

Azure eyes opened, malicious glee pulsing in their depths.

It was only the beginning.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Standing in front of the open window, a glass of vodka in his hand and his ruby blade in the other, he watched.

Hungry tongues of flames that reached for the sky painted the early morning sky in vivid hues, making the brightness of sun so insignificant compared to them.

Bringing the glass to his lips, he sipped the liquor, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.

Banora was ablaze.

Crimson dyed his attire, the blood dripping down Rapier to the floor.

Numb coldness had crept to his being. He felt nothing but numb satisfaction. There were no smiles, no sensations, no emotions. Absolutely nothing. Even the bitter liquid that used to burn the back of his throat was tasteless.

Fire.

A shudder ran down his spine as the images of Nibelheim flashed before his eyes.

Fire. He desired fire. He was fire.

Hurling the glass to the floor, he turned around, his strides carrying him quickly outside the house. It just took his will to have his wing emerge from his back, and he leaped up, an orange halo surrounding his right hand as he flapped his wing.

Spheres of fire hurtled toward the house, the roof quickly catching fire.

Last time, it was Shin-Ra who destroyed his hometown. Now, it was done by his hands.

He had rid it of the taint the humanity was.

Just like Sephiroth.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

He sat beside the pond, playing subconsciously with the water. Black feathers were dancing on its surface as it rippled, glistening in the warm sunrays that penetrated the ruins.

It seemed a nice place despite being in slums, yet it made no difference for him. Withdrawing his hand, he dried his hand with a flick, grimacing as he looked around.

The wood creaked as footsteps echoed in the church but Genesis didn't even turn his head to see who it was.

"I see you came." He looked up, his face expressionless as he eyed the blonde.

Cloud was looking around, probably expecting to see others here with him. Genesis just shook his head, standing up as he ran a hand over his leather, dusting the fabric.

"What do you want?"

Rapier in hand, he began circling the younger, a predatory smirk on his lips as he saw how tense he was. "You're just as annoying as the puppy, aren't you?"

He came to a halt, across from the entrance, a few feet away from the self-proclaimed SOLDIER.

Turning around and facing him, the boy had his hand on the hilt of his sword, his grip faltering as his eyes went slightly wide. "Zack?"

Tilting Rapier slightly in his hand, he looked back at him. "Or maybe, even more troublesome."

With that, he darted forward, crashing his blade down. Not seeing this coming, the blonde brought up his sword in the last moment, the blow had him almost kneeling to handle it.

Metal grated against metal as Cloud pushed up to stand. Freeing his sword from the lock, Genesis moved backwards, running a hand across his blade before swinging it again at him. Ducking, the younger dodged, merging two of his swords together before swinging the larger combination.

The clang echoed around them, and Genesis drew back his sword momentarily before crashing it down again, this time using both of his hands. Cloud's broad sword was almost knocked out of his hands as he rolled on the floor, backing away from him a few feet.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're afraid." Genesis taunted.

Running toward him, the redhead jumped back, landing on the slanting column, a smirk ghosting on his lips when he jumped out of the church.

The boy followed him, landing a few feet away, yet still on a higher platform than the one he was standing on. Genesis leaped off the ground, their blades meeting midair where they exchanged a few more blows. Swinging his blade in a bright red semicircle, their swords collided together, the blow sending them a few feet away, still in the air.

His hand balled into a fist before a dozen or more fireballs were darting toward the blond. Deflecting them with his sword, the boy attached the last blade to his collection when Genesis willed the fiery orbs to come back. A smirk stretched his lips as the boy disappeared behind the fiery sphere, probably slashing his way out to no avail. His nails would have dug into his palm if it wasn't for the leather as he released the last Firaga spell.

Colliding with the bright burning sphere, it was knocked down, hitting the low ground, the fire subsiding into smoke that soon dissipated.

Cloud was kneeling on the ground, coughing as he rose to his feet, raising his broad sword with apparent difficulty. The boy raised his head, looking up at him before leaping up in the air, swinging his sword above his head over and over.

The smirk was wiped away from his face as he realized what the blonde was about to do, the images that flashed before his eyes enough to make him panic. _No._ He wouldn't let it happen, _again_. Pushing away the ridiculous fear, he concentrated, gathering his energy to overpower Cloud's Omnislash.

_Apocalypse._

It rained down around him, destroying the church completely, yet his eyes were riveted on the blonde who fell to the ground once more, barely moving.

Genesis landed gracefully on the charred ground, walking a few steps toward the lying boy. Cloud tried to stand, his hands curling into fists, his swords protruding from the ground, apart.

Hatred, loathing, animosity, anger were the only things on his mind, the only things that fed into the flames that were rising inside him.

_Kill._

He would kill the blonde.

Genesis thrust Rapier into his back, Cloud's scream muffled as he choked on his own blood.

"Is this the pain you felt before, Cloud? Let me remind you. This time, you won't forget."

The youth jerked, trying to free himself in vain when Genesis' boot was pressed to his sword wielding arm, dislocating it with a crunch. The boy screamed.

Clutching the blond strands, he dragged the boy, still impaled on his sword to the church, a trail of blood following them.

"Watch."

Firaga blasted the ground, hungry flames consuming the wood so quickly that it only took moments for it to become a full-scale inferno.

"_NO!_" Cloud screamed, wriggling in his hold as he could do nothing but watch, kneeling in the entrance.

Genesis grimaced, freeing his sword before slashing at the blonde. His body went still, the scream no more and then, it fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Rapier slipped out of his fingers. Genesis closed his eyes, his mind blank as he threw his head back.

It felt good. In fact, very good.

He laughed.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Bullets ripped through the air around him, a very few of them tearing his leather, grazing his pale skin. Screams, orders, gunshots, clangs filled his ears as he swung Rapier with one hand casting spells and summons with the other. There weren't many of them, the soldiers who protected the temporary headquarters of Shin-Ra. He could handle them, he was a First after all.

The barrier he had casted over himself was a great help with the Turks. He knew they were there, the bullets that hit his invisible shield at odd angles, their aims deadly, were the proof.

And he knew Rufus was seeing this. Genesis smirked as he got rid of another unfortunate soldier before running up the stairs with inhuman speed.

The building didn't resemble the mighty Shin-Ra tower at all, completely ordinary in both appearance and structure.

_Bet they didn't see this coming._

And then, there he was standing in front of him, the head of Turks, Tseng.

Holding his ruby blade at the Turk's neck, Tseng had his gun steady aimed for his head.

"You can't go further, Genesis."

Genesis smirked as he gazed back at the raven haired man. "I wasn't going to do that."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" He hissed, the arm holding the gun tensing.

"Just tell your president that it was just a one-to-many fight, and _I_ won. I think he's smart enough not to provoke others of my family."

"What makes you think he'll let you leave here unscathed?"

Smirking, he shook his head, drawing back his sword. "Just tell him."

"I will."

Turning around, he descended the stairs, clutching the cold metal bar harder than usual, closing his eyes.

_Click._

_Bang!_

_Click._

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

It was over.

His crimson glove was dyed darker by the viscous liquid as he looked at it, a wrong smile curving his lips as blood oozed from the corner of his mouth.

Mustering all the energy he had left, he ran.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Genesis' brothers had disagreed with moving until they saw the note that the redhead had left on his desk in his room. He had asked them, all of them, to cooperate between themselves, and with Vincent, and go to Nibelheim with him.

There was an argument, Weiss disagreeing with everything and insisting on staying here in Banora, but Nero had talked with him. Genesis' raven haired brother had agreed with it since their older brother had asked them to, and tried hard to persuade Weiss. It resulted with the latter saying a 'Fine!' and storming back to the study where he spent the rest of the day.

Kadaj had agreed with it from the very first, probably bored from the peaceful town Banora was. Loz didn't agree nor disagree, saying that he'd follow the group wherever they went.

Exchanging a glance with Nero, he had seen that the raven haired man shared his worry as they both had looked at the note again. The request, or better to say, the order was desperate, the text scribbled hastily. It was what worried them both, and Vincent who stood leaning to the wall, away from them.

They had known something was wrong.

And the time proved them right.

The town was isolate, and thus poorly developed, but they could find a television to know what was happening in the world. What was reported wasn't at all what they were expecting.

Banora was reduced to ashes the morning that they left.

The news was the source disruption. Weiss had left the inn abruptly, going back to the mansion to retrieve his things and go back there, and search for Genesis. Nero, too, had followed his brother. And Yazoo didn't know what to do, to leave with them or stay with his brothers. He hadn't even known whether they were all going to leave or stay.

But Vincent had stood up against them, and what ensued was the last thing they wanted. A fight that had no winners, just an outlet for the tension that had built up, just to tire them.

And for the past two days, they were just silent.

The mansion was old, dust covering almost everything in a thick blanket. There were many rooms, so that each of them could have a room. There were also many books that would keep them occupied if they wanted to read. But the room they used the most was the living room. It was spacious, with a picture window. There was a grand piano a few feet away from the fireplace, the armchairs and sofas placed around the around the room in a semicircle.

For two days, the old mansion was just like how it had been before they came. Vincent had left them after the fight, though he knew that the elder was still there, probably watching them from far. Weiss had drowned himself in books, only moving from his spot on the armchair to eat. Kadaj was out most of the time, and he sent Loz with him for help if the younger was in trouble. Nero and he were the ones that managed the big house, and still checked the news.

For two days they knew nothing about what had befallen the redhead.

Standing up from the comfortable armchair, he left his glass on the coffee table heading out of the living room. His steps echoed in the almost empty house, the old wood creaking under his boots. Turning on the left, he opened the door of their room to find the windows all open, the cold wind sending waves in the tulle curtains. Closing the door behind him, he was closing the windows one by one when he caught the bizarre smell of blood. Walking toward where seemed to be the source, he crouched, touching the already drying crimson spatters on the floor, next to the night stand. There was a piece of paper on the wooden surface, smeared with blood.

'Come to me, to the reactor.' It read. The handwriting…

_Genesis!_

Yazoo hurried out, leaving the door open as he quickly descended the stairs, retrieving his katana on his way out. He ran, all the way up the mountains, paying no heed to the monster that lurked behind the rocks, hastily dealing with the few ones that dared approach him, reaching the top in almost no time.

There, in all its glory, was the reactor, and leaning heavily on the railings was…

"_Genesis!_"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for dark themes, blood.

Author note: Without further ado, Enjoy! :)

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_I think the same. They had to be a lot more careful dealing with someone who had caused them enough trouble in the past. Well, Rufus' just reckless…_

_Genesis loves the destruction, too, especially with fire._

_Thanks, I'm happy that my last chapter evoked feelings in you._

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

"_Genesis!_"

Yazoo ran toward him, the katana falling out of his grip when he reached the redhead with a clatter.

"_Genesis!_"

The scent of blood was definitely stronger. Placing a hand on the leather clad shoulder, Genesis finally looked up, realizing who he was. Looking down, Yazoo could only gasp. The black turtleneck was already shades darker, torn where bullets had ripped through it. He looked up at the redhead, knowing that worry was obvious in his emerald eyes.

Genesis smiled softly, his eyes unseeing before his head dropped, his body threatening to collapse were it not for the hand Yazoo held around his waist.

The silver haired didn't know what to do. Bending slightly, still making sure that the redhead would not fall, he retrieved his sword.

What was he going to do?

There were monsters out there and the blood would definitely attract them, and with the unconscious man everything would be more difficult.

Yazoo looked back at the pale face, trying to make the best conclusion. He had to hurry.

Carefully, he let Genesis down before trying to carry him on his shoulder. Almost collapsing, he held onto the railing with his hand. _I can do this._ He straightened, he winced slightly. He knew he was causing the redhead pain, but it was the only way.

He walked, his pace a lot slower than his usual as they descended down the mountainous terrain. He listened keenly, waiting for a slight sign, hearing the growls. He knew they'd come, only he didn't knew that he could get rid of them or not.

Walking a few feet, and suddenly monsters surrounded them. Raising his hand to hold Genesis steady on his shoulder, he balanced the weight and took his stance as best as he could. He waited for them to attack, watching their every movement with narrowed eyes. The one on his right jumped in the air, raising its tentacles, and Yazoo raised his sword, dodging as the monster was cleaved in half, injured but not dead. Another one slashed at him with its right tentacles, and he brought his sword down, cutting them down. He saw it from the corner of his eyes but it was already late, he couldn't move as fast with Genesis on his shoulder.

He hissed in pain as its sharp tentacles tore through his leather, slashing his back, pain flashed in his eyes only momentarily.

_No. _He would protect Genesis.

Anger flooded his mind, numbing the blooming pain at his back as he slashed the monster diagonally, swinging his sword in a circle to cleave another one of them in half. Seeing another one approaching, he ducked, thrusting his sword in its body before dragging it down, freeing it. He slashed at it, the body falling on the ground with a thud. Hearing the movement behind his back, he crouched, turning as he swung his sword, the blade cutting through flesh. The monster fell to the ground behind him.

Turning around, he faced what he hadn't expected. The one which attacked him first was jumping toward him along with the last one. This meant…

One moment, he watched as Genesis fell from his shoulder rolling away on the ground, and the next he didn't notice anything but the pain. He slashed at the first one, killing it instantly, receiving a new series of slits from the other, he plunged his katana in its body before freeing his blade, staggering backwards.

His leather coat was torn to shreds, long crimson crisscross lines visible. His chest was heaving as he stood there for a moment, doing nothing before the image of Genesis flashed before his eyes, spurring him into motion.

"_Genesis!_" He hissed as he turned around, flopping the redhead on his back to look for new injuries. He found none.

Sheathing his sword, he cradled the limp body in his arms as he descended down the rocky path. If he were to confront more monsters, he wasn't sure that they'd make it to the mansion alive.

Hopefully they didn't but he was almost dragging himself as the mansion came into sight. He was panting, his pale face glistening in the dim sunlight with sweat.

"_Hang on… a little longer…_" He mumbled under his breath.

There was a swish and then, the crimson caped man was in front of him. Following the ruby orbs, he saw as Vincent's eyes widened when he saw Genesis.

Grasping the Cure materia in his hand, the elder rushed to his side, checking the redhead's wound.

"He's shot, we'd better get a doctor first…" His voice was barely above a whisper as he resisted the urge to give up.

The ex-Turk eyed him before activating the materia on him. Yazoo hissed, his hands turning to fists as the wounds began to close, mumbling a 'thank you'.

Arriving at the old house, they went straight to the spacious living room. The moment they were inside, three pair of eyes darted in their direction.

"Yaz-…" Loz was looking at him with wide eyes, Kadaj, too.

"Genesis?" Weiss leaped from his armchair, rushing to him. "What's happened to him?"

"Find a doctor…" Yazoo looked up from Genesis to the latter's brother.

Mumbling something angry under his breath, the ivory haired man nodded, hurrying outside.

Vincent was saying something to the silver haired duo, but Yazoo didn't understand it at all as he set the redhead's body on the wooden floor, sitting by his side.

It was like the world around him faded, it was just him and Genesis, but as much as he stared at that placid face, no feeling rose inside him. It was just numbness as minutes passed by, and he just sat there, as though possessed.

_What if Genesis died?_

Why didn't it make him feel something?

Voices filled the room, fading in the background, barely decipherable. He saw from the corner of his eyes as the supposed-to-be doctor kneeled beside Genesis' body, Weiss holding leather clad legs as Nero laid the red head on his lap. Emerald eyes were riveted on the pale face.

Muscles tensed, azure eyes flew wide, unseeing, lush lips opening in a cry that never passed them as Genesis tried to break free. Something twisted inside him, an unfamiliar feeling clenching his heart, and he reached out as if brought out of his trance-like state, gripping Genesis' hand. Yazoo leaned over him, closer. There was a urge to raise his hand, caress his face, get it tangled between fiery auburn locks, to kiss his lips until they were bruised, bloodied. But his body was rigid, frozen.

_Gen…_

Every time Genesis' body tensed, his body did the same, his hand gripping the redhead's harder, beads of sweat rolling down his temple. Crimson was slowly pooling under the crimson leather, dyeing his long silver locks.

Eventually the torture ended, Genesis' head lolling back on Nero's lap and his body finally relaxed as the green halo dispersed around his figure. Yazoo let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, his head dropping as he released the slender hand.

He didn't have any energy left to look up as the redhead's body was taken away.

_Gen…esis…_

The centerpiece of their attention was now Genesis. The living room was left empty as they all moved in the room which was supposed to be the redhead's.

Dragging his body upstairs, he looked at the redhead who was lying on the bed, surrounded by them. Tearing himself away from the door, he went to their shared room, slumping on the bed.

Blood. Genesis' blood and his own.

He closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him.

His dreams were fiery, nightmarish, smelling of ash and Genesis' blood.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own, why would I need to?

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for shōnen-ai, and… you know it all by now, right?

Author note: More trouble.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_I think if Yazoo didn't arrive on time, he wouldn't forgive himself. Why is he lucky, anyway?_

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

A shiver ran down his spine, droplets of water trailing his smooth skin from the cold spray.

Slender fingers caressed his own body as he washed it away.

Carmine still tinged the clear water. Or was it his mind playing tricks on him?

The smell was still fresh, the scent of Genesis' blood… so intoxicating.

He closed his eyes, hiding his face in his palms. His shoulders shook slightly.

Why couldn't get those images away?

Why couldn't he get the scent away?

.

.

.

Buttoning the white shirt up until the last two, he freed waist length silver tresses from it, letting them cascade down his shoulders. Walking as silently as he could up the stairs, he allowed himself a slight smile.

It was still early in the morning, the mansion so silent as though no one inhabited it. He had seen Vincent when he had woken up, the elder telling him that Genesis had regained consciousness last night when he had asked. The raven haired man looked upset as he was leaving, which was a very rare thing.

Others were still asleep, or it seemed so. Approaching the room that now belonged to Genesis, he turned the handle carefully when he heard it.

Yazoo froze, listening.

There was a muffled moan.

_What?_

Wood creaked every now and then again a moan which made him hold the handle tighter.

_Could it be that…?_

"Weiss _stop!_"

It felt like all his restraints were broken. Yazoo opened the door, standing in the door way, shocked.

Letting go of the handle, the door closed behind him with a thud.

Weiss was standing, confusion obvious in his eyes before being replaced by anger. "What are you doing?"

Paying no heed at all to what the ivory haired man said, he approached the bed where Genesis laid. Naked.

Genesis laid on the bed, completely naked, was a sight to behold.

The sheets were ruffled, slender fingers still clutching at them. Auburn tresses were disheveled, damply sticking to the pale face that glistened with sweat.

Suddenly, he was afraid to look into those azure eyes.

Emerald eyes went wide.

There was more pain in the sky blue depth than the pleasure he had to admit he was afraid of.

A strong hand yanked his collar, forcing him to turn, but he could tear his eyes away from Genesis' face.

Azure eyes closed, a lonely tear dropping down that pale face and the redhead bit his lips, hard, his hands clutching the sheets harder, into fists.

"Out…"

The fist that was only inches away from his face was shaking but Weiss finally let go of his collar, fixing his own clothes before going out.

The door closed shut.

Yazoo didn't move.

Why was he feeling like this?

Was it anger? Then why wasn't he shaking with rage? Why his hands weren't fists?

He didn't hear the bed creak at all. He didn't even sense as Genesis slid in front of him, his _frail_ hand caressing his cheek, playing with silver tresses as he inched closer.

Their lips touched, hesitating at first but then, the redhead knew well how to play this game, didn't he?

Yazoo felt numb, cold.

Even the fire of Genesis' lips couldn't melt the feeling that clawed at his being. What was happening?

It was when that those hands plunged into his hair, when Genesis' lithe body pressed to his own, when his tongue invaded his mouth that the fire kindled. The flimsy flames soon turned into a blazing inferno that scorched him, getting out of control.

_Need…_

"I'm sorry…" The melodious voice was just a whisper, a breath playing on his skin, and it had done it.

Turning, he slammed the redhead into the wall, pushing against him, wanting, needing to feel him, feel every inch of his exposed skin. Covering those lush limps with his own, Genesis barely had the time to moan as his back hit the wall.

Why was it like this? Why did he feel like this whenever he saw the redhead?

He didn't know.

For once, he didn't want to think, just let the fire wash over him.

Cupping the pale face, their tongues clashed in the kiss as Genesis pushed against him with wanton desire, pulling at the silver strands.

What was this need, this fervor?

He had never seen Genesis like this. So irresistible, so… fragile.

Drawing back slightly, their hot breathes mingled as Yazoo caressed Genesis' face, tracing his cheek with his fingers, his eyes locked with azure.

He found it in the raging flames of Genesis' passion, the anger, the urge to punish him, to break him.

Could Genesis handle it?

Gripping Genesis' heated flesh, he began pumping it, satisfaction rising inside him as the redhead moaned. Catching those lips between his own, he kissed them with renewed desire, nibbling.

"Don't you…" he moved to kiss Genesis' neck, biting, teasing, "ever…" he purred between the kisses, "do it again…"

His answer was a low moan that sent him over the edge.

_Genesis is mine…_

He didn't know how they ended up on the bed. Corners of his vision were hazy as though there never existed a world around them.

His lips, his fingertips, his skin burned when he touched Genesis, touching him, kissing him. The only thing he saw was the glistening exposed skin, the damp auburn tresses, and those azure eyes that pushed him further into insanity.

Genesis' voice filled his ears, and he just bit his neck, just bit it until it bled. Another thrust, and they both collapsed on the bed, intertwined. Silver was scattered everywhere.

Genesis was his, and his own.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

After being missing for a few days, he was back, and now they were fighting.

The door was locked which meant they didn't want interference.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

"Why did you kill him, Genesis?"

He had expected it, a smirk curled his lips, but he didn't turn around, his back facing the raven haired man. "I thought you already know the answer."

"So it's true…" A whisper, filled with so much obvious disappointment.

Genesis turned around, a menacing smile on his lips as he eyed the ex-Turk. "I thought I left enough things for you to find out it was me."

"Do you realize what a petty game you've started?"

What was in those ruby eyes? Anger?

_It's laughable._

"Petty? And how is your avenging righteous?"

"_Genesis_, they'll kill you."

"Who? Shin-Ra?" He began walking, his smirk widening. "Ha, you're underestimating me, _Turk_. Shin-Ra's learnt his lesson not to play with me."

He could feel as those ruby eyes narrowed.

He stood, facing Vincent with a deadpan expression. "And those _worthless_ beings, whom you call _friends_, are no match for me."

"Genesis, they aren't worthless." Running a hand through his ebony hair, the golden claw turned into a fist before Vincent looked back at him. There was a moment of hesitation. "Was Angeal worthless?"

Azure eyes widened.

His hands subconsciously turned into fists, as images of Banora flashed before his eyes.

_Wrong… deadly mistake…_

How dare he…?

"I see you've cared enough to read about my past… But," his voice was dropping, "your information seems to be mistaken. Angeal. Wasn't. Human."

"He was your friend, your comrade. How do you expect me to act like nothing's happened?"

"What do you want to do?" He watched Vincent, an unfamiliar feeling settling in his stomach.

"I…" Silence.

The elder walked toward the door, unlocking it. The handle was turned when Vincent looked over his shoulder, his voice barely audible. "You have a few days…" And he was out, the door closed behind him.

Genesis fell to his knees.

_"…Deeply, deeply falling into the forgotten dream, I am now_

_Les miserables…" Gackt_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M.

Author note: And finally, freedom. Now let's let gravity do its work.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_Well, let's say, I accidentally left the Weiss part open so everyone can interpret it in his own way :) I'm glad that you like it, and I appreciate it._

_As for the impartial anonymous, you really have a point there, reminding and inviting the readers to carefully read the author note at the beginning. I also thank you for the compliment._

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

They sat in the living room. Silence hung heavy in the air. Even without looking around, he knew that all eyes were riveted on Genesis, like his own. He knew that there were questions in everyone's head, just like his. Only no one could bring himself to ask.

Genesis sat on the nearest armchair to the fireplace, azure eyes gazing at the vibrant flames since they had come.

Tilting his head, he looked at Kadaj who despite his impatience was keeping the silence. It brought a faint smile to his lips, which was fleeting. Loz's face was unusually serious, making his brother seem years older than he actually was. Genesis' brothers were a different story.

Nero was completely tense, his hands clutching the armrests betraying his expressionless face. And Weiss… His eyes locked with that of the ivory haired man. He could have continued the silent battle but he looked away, his eyes returning to Genesis.

Since the argument, the raven haired man had disappeared, and the redhead had told them nothing, dismissing their questions with 'It's fine' and 'It's nothing', and he was avoiding him completely, acting as though nothing happened on that day. So many thoughts were on his mind. The images, the feelings were still so fresh, so vivid.

It confused him.

What if he had done something wrong?

What if he had exceeded the limits?

What if he had hurt Genesis?

"They're coming."

Genesis' voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter. We can always beat them." Weiss stood up from his seat, facing his brother, determination burning in his eyes.

"Of that I'm completely sure, but…" Genesis was still watching the flames, Yazoo couldn't see his face.

"But?" Nero asked quietly, concern obvious in his voice.

An unfamiliar feeling was clawing at him as he gazed at the redhead, waiting for an answer.

"There is no 'We'…" The melodious voice dropped to a whisper, barely audible.

"You-…" Nero tried to object.

"Pft, I thought that I was selfish." Kadaj retorted as he quickly stood up. "Are you suicidal?"

"Kadaj!" Loz looked back at the younger silver haired, 'It's no time for mockery.' he mouthed to the youth, frowning.

"It's what I've started and I'm going to finish it myself."

"But Genesis…" Nero tried to object yet again.

And the redhead was standing in the middle of the room, facing them. "But what? It's my decision and I'm not going to change that. What do you want to do? Tie me up?"

"If that's what it takes to prevent you from getting yourself killed, I'll do it." Weiss answered boldly.

"Come and try."

And the next moment, all weapons were drawn, the room was turned to a battle arena, a clang resounded. Rapier was locked with Weiss gunblade, Kadaj held Souba ready, Dual Hound was ready as Loz gripped its handle, and both him and Nero had their guns out of their holsters.

"Shoot him." Weiss said through gritted teeth as they crashed their blades again.

_What?_

"Humph. Never thought you'd be the _one_ to kill me." Genesis taunted, smirking.

"I said shoot him." Weiss ordered his raven haired brother.

Nero raised his gun, steadying his hand with the other as he aimed for the redhead.

There was a bang.

"Stop this!" Yazoo commanded, as he lowered his gun, aiming for either of the fighting duo. "You're both acting unreasonably."

No one moved. Genesis and Weiss didn't disengage their weapons either.

This was unbearable.

Materializing in his hand, he swung his katana and brought it down, breaking the lock of their blades. "I said stop this!"

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

It had happened like they had expected.

Cloud's friends had shown up, and there was a fight. A fight without Genesis.

What had surprised them was that Vincent was also there, against them.

_Betrayal._

It was betrayal even though the harm that was done didn't come from him but from the others in the group. Maybe Vincent was trying to contain himself, not completely against them not completely with the group either.

It hadn't been easy, but once enough damage was inflicted, once it came to a draw, it was over.

For the sake of not having another one of their group dead, they decided to leave, but they swore that if they were to find Genesis, they wouldn't hesitate in killing him.

Restricting Genesis had been difficult. It had taken all of them to tie the redhead to the bed and take away his materias, and then sedate him.

Yazoo closed his eyes. It was still on his mind. As much as he tried to, he couldn't forget the look in those azure eyes when the redhead realized his efforts were futile.

_No._ It wasn't possible. Even though he didn't know everything about the ex-SOLDIER, but he knew enough that Genesis wouldn't beg.

Would he?

It had been cruelty. He knew he saw it, he saw something in those depths but then, he had stood still, watching, doing nothing but embrace the numbness that overtook him, just like the sedation that had put the redhead finally to sleep.

Since then, Genesis hadn't talked with them, ignoring them all day as though none of them ever existed. Though, he was there when they returned home after the battle, had helped them heal, but after that, he just turned into a fleeting shadow, a ghost.

Yazoo didn't know, couldn't understand, but whatever it was about this town, it was slowly killing _him_.

_"…I pretended not to notice…_

_…The commotion reflected in your eyes can't be heard…" Gackt_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for dark themes, shōnen-ai.

Author note: More preparations.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Anonymous reviews:_

_Thanks for loving the story and for the review. Weiss' is a little too protective of his long lost brother it seems. I don't think even if they asked, Genesis would answer._

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

_Slender fingers were tangled between fiery auburn tresses, silver intertwined with red…_

It was tedious. The tension was building up so much that it was tangible, but no one spoke. It was the monotonous task. Wandering in the wild, gathering things for the mansion, reading, killing monsters once in a while…

Actually the villagers had seen them during one of their trainings out in the open and had asked them to kill monsters for money.

Yazoo shook his head gently.

It was a mistake from the first place. Training outside meant that Shin-Ra would find them sooner. And now they were killing monsters for money…

They weren't supposed to do these, were they? They were fighters, deadly killers, and now, they were trapped.

Genesis locked himself in his room for days. There was no answer. He hadn't even come out to eat something.

No one was worried, not even him. Or was he? Even if they were, no one acted upon it. Everything was fine, just fine.

There was a dull bang from outside the living room.

It was in past midnight.

He looked up from the book he was holding, closing it. It was no good, he didn't even understand what he was reading, his mind completely elsewhere.

Hurried footsteps were coming toward this room and then, the door was slammed open. Graceful strides carried the redhead quickly to the fireplace where he threw some books in the flames. An orange halo surrounded his bare hand, and the next moment the fire was roaring, swallowing the tomes, turning them to mere ashes.

From where he was sitting, he could see as Genesis' whole frame was shaking as he stood in front of the fireplace, watching, paralyzed.

Slowly, cautiously he stood up from his seat, approaching the elder. He stopped only a foot away.

"Genesis…"

The lean body tensed. "I burnt them…" His voice was flat, just a whisper, "I burnt everything."

"Genesis…"

He reached out to touch his shoulder but his hand was batted away.

"You don't understand. It'd never be enough."

He waited for the redhead to answer.

"The fire would never be enough. Genesis is dead."

He shook his head negatively, embracing Genesis from behind. To his surprise, the elder didn't fight. "No. Genesis isn't dead."

There was a dry chuckle. "How would you know? You weren't even there…"

The unfamiliar feeling was returning again, creeping from the shadows that were cast in the corners of the spacious room. Yazoo braced himself, tightening his embrace, nuzzling the auburn head. "Stop running, Genesis. We can face the world if we want to."

The elder shuddered in his arms. "I've tried it years ago. I laughed at its face, mocked it like it did to me. I paid the steep price and now… I'm the only one left behind."

"I… We won't leave you."

Either shadows were dancing on the walls or it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"I can't go back. I can't start again with you. It's what was started by me and thus, I must be the one to end it." A hand settled on his arm. "It was my decision."

"Genesis…"

"You should decide for your own, build your own future." Genesis paused, leaning his head back on his shoulder as azure eyes opened. "That's why I didn't want to drag you into this."

"Gen… I -…"

Suddenly he was pushed away, the redhead facing him, the bright hues of the fireplace illuminating him as though anger wafted off him.

"Why aren't you laughing? Why aren't you pointing out my mistakes? Why aren't you mocking me, you ever smug bastard? Come on, I know you can say it. Tell me to go and _rot_, gods damn you!"

It took him by surprise. What was Genesis talking about? "What are you talking about?"

"Haha, what am I talking about?" The redhead threw his head back, chuckling darkly. "See, you don't know me. You know nothing of me. How can you love someone you don't even know?"

Silence was the only answer he could give. It was the same question he had been asking himself all the time.

They were laughing, she was laughing.

What if he knew Genesis?

Stepping forward, he gripped Genesis' wrist. "I know you, Genesis." Emerald locked with azure.

They weren't laughing anymore. Shadows were still. Fire crackled in the fireplace.

"No, you don't."

"Still, I know enough."

"Don't do this." The redhead looked away, "I don't want you to be dragged into this."

"I'm not afraid."

Auburn tresses swayed gently as Genesis shook his head. "You don't know…"

Holding his chin with his fingers, he made the redhead look at him. "Look at me…"

"Don't drag me into this…"

The sight of those azure eyes was driving him insane. _Why are your eyes so blue?_ Their faces were inches away, their hot breathes mingling.

"Don't make me do this…"

Genesis whispered before their lips met, the elder drawing him into a passionate embrace.

Emerald eyes closed.

He just let go.

_Why do I love you this much?_

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The sounds were what woke him up. It seemed like the mansion had came back to life.

His muscles ached slightly as he shifted in the armchair, his hand brushed against his bare skin. The memories of last night were still on his mind. He buttoned his shirt.

The door opened, Weiss walking inside with two tray in his hands, a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning." He said, putting the tray on the floor, yet keeping eye contact all the time. "Did you sleep well?"

He returned the smile, nodding. He couldn't miss what swirled in those eyes. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Look who's down here." Nero called, following Kadaj and Loz inside.

Genesis' smile widened as he heard his brother's voice.

They sat on the floor, putting the trays.

"We're going to eat a family breakfast since you're back." Loz tried to brighten everyone's mood.

Seeing Yazoo, the smile vanished from his lips. He gripped the armrests subconsciously.

"What are you waiting for? Come on." Kadaj said in a commanding voice, smirking as he complied.

Starting the breakfast, they started talking about war strategies and weapons. Weiss kept bringing Wutai up.

"How about we go to Wutai, brother?" The ivory haired man was looking at him.

"It's a good idea." Loz agreed, looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"I should think about it." Genesis didn't raise his head to meet their eyes, drinking a glass of water.

It was a good idea, they could get away from Shin-Ra. Well, not completely but it was still good.

The conversation dulled in the background as he noticed that Yazoo was watching him.

He gazed back at him.

It was a good idea indeed.

They could go to Wutai. They, not him.

_Nibleheim…_

The name echoed in his mind.

It was the end.

"_I can't forget the sadness I can't go back to…" Gackt_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M for dark themes, shōnen-ai, masturbation, sanity/insanity (depends on how you look at it), blood. Should I say more?

Author note: Do you call it insanity? To me, it's complete sanity. Finally, the sanity/insanity.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

"…_Deeply, deeply falling into the forgotten dream, I am now_

_Les miserables…" Gackt_

It was a surprise.

Genesis had started writing. He sat next to the fireplace for hours, writing.

Now a collection of empty bottles surrounded his spot. The rate at which he was drinking was really worrisome but the redhead had asked them not to bother him when he was writing.

It was better; at least, better than having him lock himself in his room. Genesis actually accompanied them in the things they did, joined in their discussions, cooked for them. But whenever the mood struck, he was back to his spot.

Yet the difference his presence made was tangible. It seemed like he was the only one that bound them together. Everything seemed to more lively, even the mansion.

Today was no different.

Yazoo was descending the stairs.

A door slammed open downstairs.

"Where's he?"

It was Genesis' voice.

"Who?" Nero asked, confusion ringing in his voice.

"Where is he?" Urgency tinged the melodious voice.

Yazoo quickened his pace. Genesis suddenly appeared down the stairs, a bunch of papers in his hand.

Yazoo stood in his spot, noticing the redhead's handwriting on them.

Genesis looked at him, raising the papers, and then tore them apart. Smiling as he let the shreds fall on the ground.

He was astonished. So astonished that he hardly noticed when the redhead rushed upstairs, their bodies slamming together when their lips joined in a desperate, passionate kiss. Emerald eyes went wide as Genesis kissed him, his hands plunged in his long hair. Nero, too, was watching them downstairs, amazed.

Just as quickly as it started, Genesis drew back.

A smack resounded in the mansion.

His head whipped to a side, his mind registering it moments after it happened.

Genesis was already going back to his room.

_Why?_

What had he done to deserve this?

His hand rose slowly to his cheek, trembling.

_Why? _

Why had Genesis slapped him?

Why had Genesis slapped him in front of Nero?

_WHY?_

Turning around abruptly, he walked back upstairs, not to their room, but to the other one that was empty, slamming the door behind and locking it.

His hand gripped the handle.

She was laughing.

"_See, you don't know me. You know nothing of me. How can you love someone you don't even know?" _

Genesis words echoed in his mind.

_Why? Why, Genesis?_

Had Genesis done it to make him hate him?

Had he done it to redeem himself in his brother's eyes?

His gripped tightened.

_Why?_

He pressed his head to the door, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself.

A single tear rolled down his face.

He couldn't be calm.

_WHY?_

She was laughing.

Rage was flaring inside him.

_Genesis' lips moved against his, tracing his skin, scorching him…_

_No!_

He should hate him.

_Slender fingers were tangled between fiery auburn tresses, silver intertwined with red…_

_No!_

He should hate Genesis.

She was laughing. Laughing at him.

_The melodious voice filled his ears, that lithe body glistening under him…_

_NO!_

He should hate Genesis!

Brisk strides carried him toward the window, and he opened it, jumping outside. Landing as gracefully as ever, he strode away from the mansion. He needed fresh, frigid air.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

It did him no good.

His body was cold.

The anger was still there; accompanied by the numbness that had been lingering there for a while now.

He had to confront Genesis. It was the solution. There was no other way.

Opening the double door, he paid it no heed whether there were others there or not. His strides carried him quickly to his destination.

He didn't even care to knock, opening it without asking for permission, without waiting there.

The room was a mess.

Torn curtains hung by the open windows. Books, scraps of papers were scattered everywhere. Shards covered the floor, and there were a few half broken bottles were near the bed.

There was a clink that made him look in its direction.

Feathers.

A bottle rolled on the floor, the liquor pouring out of it on the ground.

The huge ebony wing contrasted vividly with the wall, with the vast expanse of Genesis' naked skin.

The redhead was there, with his back to him, leaning to the wall with his hand and the other hung limply by his side. His head was down.

"What do you want?" His voice was low, cold. He didn't even turn his head to look at him.

Yazoo didn't know what it was about the redhead that prevented him from answering. He walked inside, looking around, trying to find the anger that was there only moments ago.

Should he yank him by the shoulder and slap him in the face?

Should he just ask him why?

Should he just turn around and leave?

Standing a few feet away from the redhead, Yazoo just looked at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that? Why did you do that in front of Nero?"

Genesis turned around, watching him for a few seconds before approaching. "Did it hurt that much?" The redhead raised his hand to touch his cheek but Yazoo caught it.

"Why, Genesis?"

The ex-SOLDIER yanked his hand away from the grip. "Because you aren't enough."

"Enough for what?"

Genesis turned sharply, anger flashing in azure eyes. "You…" His hands balled into fists. "You don't understand."

"I don't understand because you don't let me. That's not an excuse for what you did."

The elder turned away, slamming his hand against the wall. "Because you can't keep them away. You just bring them back. You just bring back whatever I've been running from. My past, my memories, my feelings, everything."

Silence fell in the room.

"Yet, even _you_ can't give me that which I desire. Not even you…" His voice was just a whisper now.

Since the redhead had saved them, only now Yazoo saw it. Only now did he understand what the redhead had been going through. What their presence had made him to go through.

"_Don't drag me into this…"_

And his acts weren't making anything better for him.

"_Don't make me do this…" _

How could he have been so blind? Genesis had almost begged him to stopped, and he…

Yazoo bit his lip, turning around.

How could he?

And he claimed that he knew the redhead _enough_? It was laughable.

Everything was his fault.

Turning around, he looked at Genesis who still stood there. "I'm sorry…"

The redhead turned around, looking at him.

"My behavior was inappropriate."

Genesis was still looking at him, his features contorted into a grimace. "That's it? You're sorry? Sorry for what? Loving me?"

"I didn't know that I was hurting you."

"Ha! You could have avenged your progenitor." Genesis approached the open window, looking over his shoulder. "Is that your love?"

With that, he jumped out of the window.

Yazoo stood there, frozen, not even trying to stop him. So many things were on his mind, questions, Genesis words, his own acts…

What had they done?

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The mako reactor had been reduced to a deformed metal structure. It meant Shin-Ra would come.

He knew it was Genesis' doing. In fact, all of them knew it was Genesis' doing.

"_Is that your love?"_

His mind was in mayhem. He didn't know anything anymore.

When they had hurt the redhead whom they cared about, so badly, and hadn't noticed, how could he be sure about other things? Was he really that blind?

He ran a hand through his hair.

Genesis' absence wasn't helping either.

He opened the door, watching the mess which was Genesis' room. It wasn't the first time he came here after the redhead disappeared. Taking a scrap of paper from the ground, he was about to read it when he noticed the new additions.

Blood.

And a bloodied apple.

Leaving the paper on the bed, he approached the wall. 'Come to Banora. To me. Please.' it was written in blood. Genesis' blood.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

The breeze played gently with auburn tresses.

He was barely keeping himself standing.

Looking down, he could see the familiar vivid green.

He should have died here, years ago, when he had fought with Zack. A grimace marred his face.

It was never what he had wanted. Especially not after all that had happened.

By showing him who he was, the world had tried to break him, but it only granted him the freedom he had desired.

But nothing came without a cost.

"So you finally came." A smile curved his lips as he turned around, facing the silver haired youth.

His smile widened as he saw the look of shock when Yazoo saw him.

"Genesis!"

"Don't come near me." Holding out his sword, he ordered. Carmine rivulets ran down his torso.

"But Gen-…"

Yazoo tried to approach him, but Genesis took a step back, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Don't. Come. Closer."

"You don't have to do this."

"I have to. I don't belong to this world, we never belonged to this world. And now, they're gone. I'm the only one who's left behind."

"Gen-…"

"I won't let this world see the day I'd break. I can't-…" He looked away, trying to calm himself, blinking to keep the unwanted dampness away. He couldn't afford the luxury anymore.

"You weren't there Yazoo. You don't know what I did." He looked back at the silver haired youth. "You don't know how I reveled in seeing his misery, his pain. You don't know how I bad I wanted to hurt him, to see that smug smirk wiped from his face, to see his pride broken." His breath hitched in his throat, a single tear rolling down his face, and he shut his eyes. Memories were flashing behind his eyes.

"_The wandering soul knows no rest." "Loveless, act I."_

_Strong hands held him, wiping the tears that were rolling down his face. He reached out, caressing that face as he tried to stifle a sob, his world quickly spiraling into darkness…_

"_SOLDIER first class, Sephiroth!"_

"_You will rot."_

"…_You, who I loved too much, are on the other side of the wall_

_Gently smiling…"_

"That day, I didn't realize that. I was so intent on breaking him that I didn't realize by every word I told him, I was harming myself as well. When I couldn't bear it any longer, when I turned away from seeing him jump was when it became clear. I paid the price for my selfishness." He smiled between tears. "My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I?"

"_I'm sorry." _He mouthed as he took another step back. "If this world seeks my destruction… It goes with me…"

"_Genesis!_"

Wind rushed past him as he fell, all of his memories, his precious memories flashed before his eyes, leaving a smile on his lips and then…

There was nothing.

Nothing but sweet oblivion.

"_My feelings will never reach you... I'll put them in a sigh." Gackt_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: Genesis tries to save everyone, everything that's left before the situation's beyond salvation. But can you save even one person when you are beyond salvation? He lost something very important when it all happened. AU.

**Warnings: **Rated M.

Enjoy!

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Genesis' head rested against the pillow, his features as peaceful as ever in his slumber, a faint smile on his lips.

The dark gash on the angular neck closed itself as the Cure materia worked its magic.

A damp cloth washed away the dried carmine that contrasted vividly with the pale skin.

Nero buttoned the white silk shirt, standing up from his spot beside the bed.

A dead silence hung in the room, so heavy that it was suffocating.

All of them had gathered in the room.

Yazoo stood in the far corner, leaning to the wall for support, expressionless. His eyes were riveted on the body that lay on the bed.

The fiery auburn locks flashed before his eyes, those azure eyes, those lips…

He felt cold. Numb. Hollow.

Genesis Rhapsodos.

Ex-SOLDIER.

Fugitive.

Friend.

Lover.

Was dead.

It meant that those auburn locks wouldn't be vibrant with life anymore.

It meant that he would never see that unique shade of blue again.

It meant those lush lips were cold now, just like him.

Genesis was dead.

Something was wrong inside him. He could feel it, but couldn't say what it was.

Something had broken inside him when he realized how late he was.

Something broke inside him when he saw that smile.

When he shook the redhead, called his name, but silence met his cries.

When it happened, he knew she was laughing, he knew they were laughing, the world was laughing.

He was frozen, paralyzed.

_This world…_

His face contorted with disdain. It was what that had been killing Genesis slowly, right before their eyes, and the redhead had never uttered a word.

Never.

Yazoo looked away, wiping the lonely tear that rolled down his face. _No._ He wouldn't cry anymore. He wouldn't let this world see more weaknesses from him.

He was late, too late, but he wouldn't let Genesis down.

Determination kindled in his eyes.

He would do it for all of them.

For Genesis.

For him.

Pushing away from the wall, he walked to the bed, kneeling beside it. He took Genesis' cold hands in his own, bringing them to his lips.

"_I'm sorry…_" He whispered, kissing them. Leaning over him, he offered a faint smile, his last smile, before placing a kiss on Genesis' forehead. "I won't let you down."

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Vivid hues soared high in the sky in front of him, the hungry tongues of flames reaching for the sky, mingling with the sunset.

Nibelheim was burning.

The group was ahead of him, dealing with the village.

Turning around to look for the last time, he watched the mansion.

"Farewell, Genesis."

It didn't take long for the fire to swallow the large building. Walls of fire surrounded everywhere, crackling, the black smoke obscuring the already darkening sky.

Genesis had said that they should decide for their future.

It was their decision.

Whether they'd build it alone, or prepare things for _him _to come, it didn't matter.

In their future, this world didn't matter.

They would burn it to ashes, and from the ashes they would start their future.

This world was meant to burn.

It was fire.

Genesis was fire.

It would bring him back.

It was what Genesis had desired, and Yazoo would willingly grant him that.

He turned away, walking toward the burning mayhem.

The touch of those fiery flames were so familiar on his skin.

It was for Genesis.

It was only the Genesis.

**ШшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшшШ**

Author note: So, this is it, guys. Actually, I've been intending to end the story when it reached this point from the beginning, so I'm sorry if it disappoints you. I tried to write the characters as good, and as real as I can. But I know that my work isn't perfect, yet I'm trying.

I must thank you for following this story, and letting me know your ideas, and for the support. I hope you've enjoyed it.

Yours,

SSGA


End file.
